


Not So Typical

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man:Homecoming(2017)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 高中校园AU！一个不典型的Gay（无意间）掰弯了一个不典型的直男的，不典型的高中校园爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、送给我的小饼干！RR贱x荷兰虫，普通人高中生AU！实在不知道取啥标题了就从《Love, Simon》的原声集里偷了一个（？）  
> 2、是一个（不太混圈的）弯掰（假的x）直的故事哈哈哈，有一些没那么现实的gay文化描写，有一些稍微有一点现实的情节描写！还有一些玩（演员）梗的操作，大家不要太在意不要太当真哈哈哈  
> 3、有Superfamily成分，Stony也有出场。我就是想写写瞒着爸爸们的青春期恋爱故事了哈哈哈  
> 4、青少年恋爱，就有点乱七八糟！还是我那种狗血少女的风味了哈哈哈，希望大家不嫌弃了！  
> 5、有原创角色戏份，请注意！

01.

“嘿！前面那个……P……Paul？Phil？……P，Paddy？”  
“——是Peter。”Peter忍无可忍了，他转过身去，“Peter，Peter Parker。”  
身后的人咧开嘴，朝他笑起来。Peter立刻后悔了，他为什么要回话？他就应该一直低着头，快步走回家，把这家伙远远甩在身后，然后在第二天照常上学，装作什么事都没发生。反正他和Wade Wilson原本应该是没有任何交集的人——他真希望他们之间可以倒退回没有任何交集的时候。  
从一开始说，他答应May婶来参加这个“皇后区直弯友好交流小组”就是个错误。他本来也不感兴趣，早知道就用Tony做借口，打个掩护推脱过去。但他知道May对他的恋爱问题一直有隐约的担忧，看到她这么积极地帮自己找青春期援助，Peter也不好意思拒绝。  
他怎么会想到，他们高中的那个名人，和那么多姑娘谈过恋爱的橄榄球队队员，Wade Wilson也会出现在这？还是作为“直男组”的组员，和被分在“小可爱组”（到底是谁取的这种组名？）的他面对面坐着。Peter在看见他时就差点从椅子上跌下去，整个过程只能死死低着头，在心里哀求老天不要让Wade认出他来。  
但现在后悔已经晚了。还有人从活动室里聊着天走出来，Wade 追上了他，脸上还带着笑容：“好啊，Peter。你在整个过程都没怎么讲过话，我就没记住你的名字。”  
Peter抿着嘴，有些紧张地说：“你找我有事吗？”  
拜托，拜托，别让他认出我们是一个学校的学生。Peter局促不安，都想立刻撒腿就跑了。但他又心存侥幸，他不过是学校里的小宅男，Wade Wilson这样的校园名人应该根本不在乎他，一定也认不出他来——  
“我们在一个学校读书吧？”Wade笑着说，“我见过你，在学校的光荣榜上。你还上过学校里的新闻，在你去华盛顿打比赛的时候。你真是个聪明的好学生，是不是？”  
噢。还有光荣榜这回事，Peter完全忘了。他膝盖一软，差点就跌倒在地，在这种情况下，他说谎也没意义了。他撇过头去，说：“呃，是啊。我们在一个学校……我记得你，你是Wade Wilson，比我大一级。”  
“真没想到啊，我以为这里一定不会遇到熟人的。”Wade笑眯眯地说，但他的笑容在Peter看来像是什么不怀好意的恶魔。  
Peter也没想到会遇到熟人。如果他知道，他一定会拼尽全力拒绝May的提议。Peter嘟囔了一声，说：“好吧……你找我有事吗？”  
“其实没什么，只是，你真的是……”Wade犹豫了一会儿，他伸出一只手，比了个圆圈，“是这个吗？”  
Peter差点想没好气地回答他，你觉得呢？但他并不想惹Wade生气。他知道Wade Wilson是个不好惹的对象，他比Peter大一级，经常在学校里制造麻烦。他话多，热衷于开没底线的玩笑，身上又经常带伤，看上去就像个十足的问题学生。  
让Wade知道了Peter的性取向秘密简直就是一场噩梦。不过事实上，Peter也没有刻意去隐藏过自己的性取向，但他在学校里并不会引起过多的关注，所以也没有多少人知道他的具体情况。知道的人少了，自然就像个秘密，Peter觉得这也挺好的。但现在Wade知道了，Peter根本不确定他会不会把这些事全都说出去，然后让所有学生都对他指指点点。  
Peter不是害怕被别人知道自己的秘密，他只是不喜欢被人议论。在Flash把他是Stark养子的消息透露出去之后，他就已经接收过很多不怀好意的目光了。现在再加上一条“他是个‘圆圈’”……Peter简直无法想象。如果可以，他只希望他的高中生活可以平稳些。  
见Peter半天没回答，Wade抓抓脸，说：“抱歉，我不太懂你们那边的用语，我只是看你被分在‘小可爱组’里……难道说你是，呃，‘钥匙’？我本来以为……”  
“不是。”Peter打断他，是因为不太想听他讲下去了。在看见Wade恍然大悟的眼神时，他的脸都微微涨红了，连忙又加了一句，“之前那个也不是。”  
“噢……所以你是，中间？”Wade说。他不知道在想什么，说完又笑了起来。  
Peter这下有些生气了，他觉得又尴尬又气愤，撇下嘴角来：“你到底找我有什么事？如果没事的话，我要回去了。”  
“等等，别这么急着甩开我啊，Peter。你的家在哪？”Wade问，“我送你回去吧。我想和你聊会儿天，可以吗？”

Peter压根不知道他和Wade有什么好聊的。他们在学校里从来没打过招呼，活得就像两个世界的人，Peter简直怀疑Wade是想用他的秘密威胁他，或者故意想说些捉弄他的话。但实际上，Wade只是说：“我对你们很好奇。”  
“什么？”Peter问。他和Wade并排走着，但Peter一直在抓自己的书包背带，似乎随时都要撒腿就跑似的。他本来应该拒绝的，但Wade直接就推着他往前走了。Peter实在不是那种很能找到理由拒绝别人的人。  
况且，虽然这么说有些怪异，但——Wade在某种意义上，还算是Peter喜欢的类型。至少他长得帅个子高又个性开朗，虽然有些性格恶劣，但这样的坏心眼反而有些吸引人。  
Peter知道他是个直男，整个学校都知道，他交过的女朋友数都数不清。但多看几眼也不算什么过错吧。Peter一边放任了自己的小私心，一边在心里抱怨自己。  
“就是，你们，呃，LGBT团体。”Wade说，“我用这个词没问题吧？我不想让你觉得被冒犯，我还挺喜欢你们的。”  
“没问题。”Peter应了一声，“不过你说的话就像是把我们分成了两个不同的物种似的。但其实我们没什么区别，不过是你喜欢女孩，而我……呃。总之，没什么本质区别。”  
Wade摸了摸下巴，说：“好吧。不过我真的挺好奇，因为我基本上不太了解这方面的——我的意思是，我听说过，但没有那么了解。”  
他看向Peter，笑起来：“我的上任女友和我分手了，说我只是她的异性恋实验对象，但她还是觉得自己更喜欢女孩。很有趣，对不对？我忽然对这方面很感兴趣，就报名了这个小组，真没想到你也在里面。应该说，真没想到，你居然喜欢男孩。”  
Peter没回答，他只是揪着自己的书包背带。Wade朝他偏偏脑袋，恍然大悟道：“噢……还没有多少人知道这事，是不是？”  
“没有很多人，只有我很亲密的朋友和家人。”Peter瞥了他一眼，“还有刚才那个互助组里的人，以及你。”  
Wade笑起来，拍拍他的肩膀：“别担心，Peter！我一定会为你保守秘密的，我保证。不过这么看来，你是没有‘出来’的意思了？”  
Peter对他是否能保守秘密保持怀疑态度，但事已至此他也没有别的办法，只好说：“不是。我不怕‘出来’，只是我现在还没有……呃，男朋友，所以我觉得没必要到处告诉别人，这只是我自己的事。如果我有……男朋友的话，我也不会藏起来。”  
Wade用胳膊肘捅了捅他，这个动作惹得Peter忍不住缩了缩肩膀：“行吧，你觉得没问题就行，至少我向你保证，我绝对不会说出去。”  
他们一起走回了Peter家，甚至还在Wade的强烈要求下交换了手机号码。Wade朝Peter挥挥手，向他道别，Peter看着他转身走开，又想起Wade承诺过，一定会帮他保守秘密，但Peter根本不确定自己是不是应该信任他。  
Peter虽然并不惧怕“出来”，但他更希望自己向全校“出来”的日子很特别——至少是他有一个正式男朋友的时候。在这之前，他并不想“被出柜”。但老实说，就算Wade立刻就把Peter的秘密说出去，那Peter也没办法。  
他回到家时，May还没回来。Peter洗了个澡，躺在床上不停地刷新着他们学校的学生公共论坛，生怕上面出现一个“劲爆！本校优等生Peter Parker居然是个基佬！详情点进来，有照片作证！”之类的帖子。但他刷新了半天，只有一些学生闲聊和质问宿舍问题的帖子。Peter想了想，在论坛的搜索框里输入了Wade Wilson的名字。  
这一条检索词搜索出来的东西可真不少——比Peter自己的多得多（是的，他检索过自己，出来的结果要么就是Flash在嘲笑他，要么就是学校的各种竞赛获奖和优等生的荣誉公示），而且大多数的内容都是与Wade的花花公子和派对王子的名号有关的内容。有一些女孩给他写的热辣告白，关于他感情生活的八卦，橄榄球队的照片集锦（下面也全是热辣告白）。Wade的账号在这些帖子里很活跃，经常会留下一大串夹满废话的留言。  
Peter往后翻了翻，居然还翻到有男孩在转校前给他写的隐晦告白。Wade也留了言，是看上去语气非常轻松的拒绝。Peter回到首页，还是没看到Wade揭露他的帖子，反而等到了Wade的一条简讯。  
他吓了一跳，把简讯打开，发现上面只有一句话。

Wade：嘿，宅男伙计，我们可以交个朋友吗？

Peter盯着这句话看了好一会儿，不知道该回复什么。正在犹豫，Wade立刻又发了条短信过来。

Wade：别误会，真的只是普通朋友。我一直很想要一个基佬朋友！因为我总感觉他们能看到很多不同的东西，比如《威尔和格蕾丝》，我爱惨那部剧了，每次看完我都好想要一个基佬朋友。你能做我的威尔吗？我保证会做一个好格蕾丝的（爱心）。

紧接着还有几条。

Wade：你看过《威尔和格蕾丝》吗？我以为这会是你们的“人生必看剧集”之类的。反正对我来说，算是的。  
Wade：我不是很清楚你们的世界，但我会努力学，我发誓！再说，我还挺想了解一下那边的世界，但自己去理解实在有些，我也不知道我为什么会这么说，但是，有些……  
Wade：吓人？  
Wade：因为我知道有一些男孩还是挺看得起我的，但我真的不喜欢他们。我知道你对我没意思，Peter，至少我看得出来，所以我对你还挺放心的。你能帮帮我吗？  
Wade：求救？拜托？

Peter自己经常对别人（尤其是Ned、Happy和Tony）进行短信轰炸，还从来不知道被别人轰炸是这种感觉。他在床上翻了个身，考虑了好一会儿，才开始回复。

Peter：好吧。虽然我完全不知道你为什么要这么感兴趣……但是你要答应我，你千万不能把我的秘密擅自告诉别人。  
Peter：如果你这么做，我们就不能是朋友了。  
Peter：以及，我们只能做朋友，如果你有别的坏心眼，那我就不答应了（生气脸）。

Wade很快就回信了，他回复了Peter一连串的笑脸，和一句“当然，朋友！”。Peter决定相信他，就不再去看学校论坛了——如果他以后会后悔，也以后再说吧。

第二天早晨，Peter在自己的储物柜放东西时，Wade忽然冲过来和他打了个招呼。因为Wade走到哪都是议论中心，所以Peter简直可以感受到从四面八方撞到他们身上的眼神。但Wade一点也不在乎，他像是习惯了似的，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，说：“快放假了，你有什么打算吗？”语气轻松地就像他们是相处几年的好友一样。  
Peter忍不住看了看他搭在自己肩膀上的手，开口时居然有些结巴：“呃……没，没什么打算。”他深吸一口气，稍微清醒了一些，又说，“可能会去我爸……Tony那里帮忙吧，不过应该也没什么事。”  
“是吗？”Wade朝他眨眨眼睛，“那我可能得征用你的一些假期时间，可别拒绝我。就这样吧，回见！”  
他又拍拍Peter，笑着走开了。Peter缩着肩膀，把剩下的书拿出来，回头就撞上了Ned。  
“老天！伙计，你吓死我了。”他把一边肩膀上垮下去的背包背带拉上来一些，一边朝Ned皱眉，“……怎么？你为什么这么笑？”  
Ned朝他露着笑容，挑挑眉毛：“Peter，Wilson为什么对你表现那么亲密呀？你是不是……”  
他停下话头，看了看周围。Wade走后，周围的目光少了很多，但还是有些女孩在小声议论着。Ned压低了声音，朝Peter眨眨眼睛，说：“你懂的。”  
“什么？哈，不是！”Peter立刻否认道，他不停转着眼睛，发出几声笑声来突出Ned的话有多好笑，“他只是不知道怎么回事，非要和我做朋友。”  
Peter把储物柜的门关上，抱着书往教室走。“真的吗Peter？”Ned一边追上他一边说，“你不觉得这可能是你的桃花运终于来了？”  
Peter没回答他，但Ned的毛病就是，一旦他知道了什么关于朋友的秘密，他就总是忍不住问个不停。历史课的时候，他又敲敲Peter的胳膊，低声说：“说真的，Peter，虽然Wilson好像问题挺多，但是他长得挺像那个——你看了二十多遍的电影，叫什么来着，里面的那个男主角。我觉得他长得可像那个人了——叫什么来着，Ryan Gosling！”  
“Reynolds。”Peter小声地纠正他，又看向黑板，“而且他们一点也不像！别说了Ned。”  
实验课的时候，他又凑过来，问Peter：“他和你说什么了？约你出去玩了吗？哥们儿，如果你要和他出去玩，随时和我说一声，我一定不会抱着乐高来打扰你们。”  
“我们什么都没有，Ned。”Peter正忙着观察试管里的反应，头也不回地说，“别问了。”  
放学后，他们走出教学楼，Ned挥着手问：“真的什么都没有吗？”  
“没有。”Peter看了他一眼，“我们只是朋友。”  
“噢……天啊，我还以为你终于要有男朋友了。”Ned叹了口气，“还以为有八卦可以听。Peter，如果你谈恋爱了，哥们儿，千万不能和我断绝关系，千万要让我知道！”  
“老天，Ned，你反应也太大了。”Peter好笑地说，“我会让你知道的，事实上全校都会知道的，我根本没有隐瞒别人的意思。当然，你会是第一个知道的，我保证。”  
Ned放心下来，和他做了一套他们的铁哥们儿手势，他们站在校门口，紧紧地握了一下对方的手，然后笑起来。  
一声汽车鸣笛声响起来，Peter和Ned都转过头去，看见一辆红色跑车停在学校门口，车窗摇了下来，戴着墨镜的Tony坐在后座，朝Peter勾勾手指。  
“走啦。”Peter向Ned挥挥手，跑向Tony的车。Peter一钻进车，Tony就把墨镜摘下来，朝他弯弯嘴角：“走吧，我和May说好了，今晚你去我们那儿住。”  
“为什么？今天是什么日子？”Peter笑了，把背包放到一边去。  
“不是什么日子，大概是‘Steve想念Peter日’吧。”Tony撑着下巴说。Peter眼睛一亮，低声笑了笑。Tony看着也好玩，捏捏他的耳朵，说：“这么高兴？脸都红了。你不是快放假了嘛，Steve就一直说要接你回去住几天。你怎么说，愿意回来住两天吗？”  
“Steve做饭我就回。”Peter咧着嘴说，Tony拍了他的大腿一下，催Happy开车，朝Stark大厦的方向去了。

Peter不是Tony和Steve的亲生儿子，小时候也经常住在叔叔婶婶家，但时不时就会有这种“Steve和Tony想念Peter日”，他会被接回Stark大厦待两天。做Stark-Rogers的养子真的不是一件简单的事，由于Peter不经常待在Stark大厦，他从小就被保护得非常好，Tony和Steve为了不让他被盯上，会尽量减少和他见面，有时候把他接回Stark大厦，都跟运输什么秘密宝物似的。直到他长大了一些，Tony才开始正大光明地在学校门口出现，因此有一段时间，学校里的人都以为Tony是Peter的Sugar Daddy，看他的眼神都充满了怀疑。  
后来Peter的一次生日派对，Tony请了他们全班同学来Stark大厦庆祝，第二天Flash就把Peter是Stark养子的消息传遍了学校的每个角落。之前的误会算消除了，但其他人对他的议论却并没有减少。时间长了，Peter也就只能随它去了。  
至少Tony和Steve对他的确不错，他们没有要求过Peter称呼他们为爸爸，一切都由Peter自己决定。Peter小时候在Stark大厦里也度过了不少值得他珍惜的时光，尤其是Steve的拿手好菜和Tony的超级实验室，Peter的确把Stark大厦当作是自己的另一个家。  
今天餐桌边只有他们三个人。很多时候Tony和Steve的同事也会在，但今天似乎是Steve特意安排的家庭时间，所以只有他们三个。Peter在往嘴里塞炸土豆条的时候，Steve忽然说：“May说你去参加了一个交流小组？怎么样了？”  
Peter差点呛到自己，很快地喝了口果汁，说：“呃，很好。怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Steve笑了笑，“我只是想问问。Peter，如果你有什么想谈的……随时都可以来找我们——”  
“我知道，没问题。”Peter急忙说，然后呼出一口气，“我能再吃一点炸土豆条吗？”  
Tony把自己盘子里的土豆条叉给他，又从Steve盘子里叉来一根：“我听Happy说你跟一个高个子的男孩从互助组一起回家，你是不是从那里钓到目标对象了？”  
“什——”Peter张大嘴，“Happy为什么跟踪我！”  
“他没有跟踪你，他只是下班的时候路过。”Tony嚼着土豆条说，“你要是谈恋爱了，一定要和我们说，知道了？”  
Peter撇着嘴，闷闷不乐地用叉子扒弄牛肉，Steve见状，说：“不说这些了，你好不容易回来，在这里睡一晚上吧，床我今天都给你铺好了。”  
“睡衣在你床上，嫌小来拿我的穿。”Tony撑着脸说，“我知道你喜欢穿大一号的。大一号，喜欢大一号不是什么坏事——”  
Steve在桌子下面踢了Tony一下，Tony龇牙咧嘴地说：“怎么！他都这么大了，这些话题肯定私下都悄悄和朋友聊很多遍了，我们已经可以聊这种事了！是吧Peter？”  
Peter拖长声音，从Tony盘子里抢走一块肉。

Peter倒在房间的床上。没错，这就是他的生长环境，他的婶婶、朋友、养父们，都对他的感情生活无比紧张。一方面他们担心Peter找不到男朋友，一方面又担心他在磕磕碰碰中受到太多伤害。他们总是这么说，Peter一旦有了男朋友，他们一定得是最先知道的那个，都要为Peter好好检验一下对方。就连Wade和Peter讲这么几句话，也能让他们风声鹤唳草木皆兵，立刻做好所有的准备，等着Peter说“是的我有男朋友了”。  
但Peter自己是怎么想的？  
Peter翻了个身。睡衣刚刚合身，他觉得还挺舒服。他的床永远透出一阵暖和的太阳的味道，应该是Steve每次在他回家前都会把被子抱出去晒一晒。Peter钻进被子，拿出手机来，看了看Wade昨天给他发的简讯。  
Peter怎么想的？首先他得承认，Wade是个很吸引人的对象。他和Peter格格不入，但正因为这种完全不同，才让Peter愈发容易注意他。而且Wade身材很好，是几乎让人羡慕的那种肌肉结实，又不显得很吓人。虽然Peter自己也不是很明白，但他总觉得，Wade在女孩之间已经足够受欢迎，如果Wade也喜欢男孩，他一定也会成为一个超级抢手货。  
但是Wade是个直男。他喜欢女孩，而且感情生活混乱，这是所有人都知道的。所以虽然Peter承认Wade很吸引人，但他才不会对Wade动什么心思。Peter自己都知道，如果他去追一个直男，感情付出的差距太大了，而且很大的可能就是失败——Peter 并不觉得自己有那么大的魅力，可以把Wade的性取向都扭转了。  
就算Ned、Tony和Steve，以及May他们如何误会，Peter自己也很清楚。Wade不可能会喜欢上他的，他也不应该喜欢上Wade。虽然，多看几眼Wade的身材和脸蛋也无伤大雅吧，毕竟Ned其实也没说错——如果Wade是这边的人，他很大概率会是Peter的心动对象。但现在，他还是希望他们保持在朋友的关系就行。再说，Wade并不是那么感情专一的人——看看他的女朋友们！Peter真的应该离他的感情生活远点。  
他还在胡思乱想，忽然就收到了简讯。Peter仔细一看，正好是Wade发来的。

Wade：下周就正式放假啦！欢呼！万岁！在这之前我有些事要忙，但是放假之后就空闲下来了。我的小伙Peter，放假第二天我们一起去吃顿饭怎么样？  
Wade：就在皇后区的艾伦小餐馆吧，我想和你聊聊天。  
Wade：别紧张，你不用穿着裙子来，我会穿着裙子来的，我可适合扮演淑女了。（*眨眼）

Peter被他逗笑了，抿着嘴，很快地回复了Wade。

Peter：好啊，格蕾丝，但不用穿裙子了，那里经常会有老人出入，强壮的淑女会吓到他们！（*大笑）到时候再约！

他把手机放到一边去，呼出一口气，嗅着被子里太阳的味道，闭上了眼睛。

 

02.

艾伦小餐馆在皇后区经营了快十年，从Peter还是个小孩时，就经常来他们家拿牛角面包了。放假第二天，Peter就找了个借口出门，在这和Wade见面。他这才知道Wade家也在这附近，因为Wade对周围的商铺侃侃而谈，但奇怪的是，这么多年Peter居然都没怎么遇到过他。  
“那两个老人，你看到了吗？”他轻声对Peter说，让Peter顺着他的眼神去看坐在吧台附近餐桌的两个老人。他们头发花白，但都戴着渔夫帽，看上去还像是情侣款的。一个老人坐在轮椅上，看上去挺不高兴，但他的伙伴一直在喋喋不休地和他说着什么，试图逗他开心。  
“这儿的人都知道他们是一对，但我听说他们没结婚。”Wade说。Peter当然知道，他也从小在这长大，于是接话说：“他们认为没必要办婚礼，就只是给对方买了戒指。”  
“有时候我看见他们时，觉得这样也挺好的，你知道？”Wade朝他笑了笑，“我根本想象不出来和一个人共渡一生是什么感觉。可能是我爸妈的缘故，我觉得两个人在一起组建家庭可能没什么好事。”  
Peter有些疑惑，他轻声问：“是吗？”但其实并不是在寻求答案。Wade也知道，所以他没回答，只是很快又抬起头来，脸上已经恢复了笑容：“我们说说你吧。我相信你听说过很多关于我的事了，但我对你还没什么了解呢。如果我们要做朋友，我们得先了解一下对方，是吧？”  
“你确定要和我做朋友吗？”Peter觉得有些好笑，他轻轻地搓了搓自己的手指，“我觉得你可能不会有那么想和我做朋友的。”  
“为什么？”Wade问，一边往嘴里塞了一块苹果。Peter忽然有些紧张，他偏了偏脑袋，说：“呃，因为，因为我们这么不一样？”  
他们的确如此不一样。Peter喜欢科学，Wade喜欢运动；Peter会在实验室里待一个下午，而Wade在橄榄球队里横冲直撞；Peter在学校里并不引人注目，而Wade走到哪里都是目光的焦点；Peter基本没有和人起过冲突，Wade却经常和人剑拔弩张；Peter的恋爱经验基本为零，而Wade据说十三岁就和女孩睡在一起了。  
Wade笑了，他说：“嘿，谁说朋友一定得一模一样？那可不叫找朋友，那叫找自己的克隆。我其实还挺喜欢和你聊天的，Peter，因为你很能为别人考虑。”  
Peter觉得奇怪，他们都没怎么聊过天，Wade怎么就这么肯定他的性格了？Wade摸着鼻子，朝他挑挑眉：“而且你比我想得有脾气多了。”  
也许这就是Wade的天分之一吧，Peter撇撇嘴，说：“如果你不会后悔的话。我先说好，你要是来找我做朋友，Flash他们一定会议论你的。”  
“让他们说吧！我根本不在乎，”Wade靠着椅背，笑眯眯地说，“我想问你一些比较私人的问题——你不用说‘好’或‘不好’，反正我一定会问的，你不想回答就算了。”  
他说话一向都这么不容别人拒绝吗？Peter撇撇嘴，Wade把手臂搁到桌子上，凑得离他近了些：“我想知道，你是什么时候发现自己喜欢男孩的？”  
他的眼睛很亮，看上去真的非常好奇。Peter咽了口唾沫，他下意识离Wade远了些，说：“大概和你发现自己喜欢女孩的时间差不多吧。”  
“那可太早了，我五岁就亲过邻居女孩的脸了。”Wade说。Peter局促地笑了一下：“那可能没那么早。”  
他深吸一口气，手指抹着叉子柄，犹豫着开口了：“你……你听说过有一部电影，叫《Just Friends》吗？”

Peter的婶婶，May，不知道为什么，挺喜欢看这部爱情喜剧电影。也可能是没什么别的电影好看，总之从Peter小时候开始，每到圣诞节的夜晚，May就会带着他一起看这部电影，有时候甚至会看两三次。他已经看了这部电影快二十多遍，把这部电影的情节，场景，甚至台词都快完全记住了。按理来说，这部电影应该再也没法提起他的兴趣，但在Peter在中学快毕业的那个圣诞夜，他和May再一次看这部电影时，他忽然发现自己有些不对劲。  
以往看这部电影的时候，他会注意所有的角色，喜剧情节，看太多遍后他甚至会开始注意背景人物。但在那个圣诞夜，他的全部注意力都在男主角身上。  
他盯着男主角看了很久，以至于其他的角色都被他忘记了。这是一种很奇怪的现象，Peter心里发慌，强迫自己去注意电影里别的人物，但都无济于事。  
当天晚上，他做了一个梦，梦见了那个男主角。不是那种很……很怪异的梦，只是一个很普通的梦，梦里他和那个男主角在很正常的聊天。但Peter一直觉得自己在梦中很奇怪，他感觉胃部发暖，眼睛发热，鼻子发酸。  
“……等我醒过来以后，我就觉得……”Peter摩挲着自己的手指，缓慢地说，“觉得这可能是……是心动。从那时候开始，我发现我可能喜欢的是男孩。”  
他揉了揉自己的眼睛，笑了一声，说：“我吓坏了，醒过来的第一件事就是冲到May前面，告诉她这件事。她当时也吓坏了……大概是没想到我居然如此有气势地向她突然‘出来’吧。不过她接受了这件事，这让我一直很感谢她。”  
他抿着嘴，悄悄地抬起眼睛，看了看Wade。Wade摸着下巴，说：“我大概明白，我当时也是看了我叔叔的色情录像带，然后……”他弯弯嘴角，“所以，你有过男朋友吗？”  
Peter张张嘴，他移开眼睛，摸了摸自己的后颈：“呃……”  
“好，我懂了。”Wade说，他捂着嘴，盯着Peter看了一会儿，又说，“所以你会用手机软件去找男人然后……”  
“没有！”Peter急忙说，他深吸一口气，“没有。我没有男朋友，也没有做过那样的事。”  
Wade点点头，表示自己明白了：“哈，是，你看上去不像是那样的小坏蛋。”  
Peter微微红了脸。他扒弄了一下叉子，说：“你可能会觉得我很老派，但是……我很羡慕能陪伴对方一生的感情。就像我的叔叔婶婶，还有我的养父们……”他摸了摸鼻子，“我希望自己面对每一段感情都挺认真的，而不是，你知道……”  
他朝Wade摊摊手，没有说下去。  
“我知道我在这一点和你很不一样。”Peter说，“这些想法……听上去可能有些幼稚。”  
Wade盯着他看了一会儿，笑了笑。  
“我喜欢你的不一样。”他说。

Wade说要征用Peter的一些假期时间，他的确说到做到，而且不怎么让Peter拒绝——老实说，Peter的确也没什么理由拒绝他。假期不短，在给Tony帮完忙的闲暇时间，他就会和Wade见见面。有时候他们会聊聊关于自己的事情，有时候出门逛逛，有时候甚至是Peter教Wade怎么做作业——他很聪明，连比自己高一级的Wade的作业都完全不是问题。  
由于Wade总是来找他，Peter感觉他和Wade待在一起的时间甚至比和Ned待在一起还多，但他没有和Ned提起这事，免得他又想太多然后不停追问Peter。  
May婶外出的一天下午，Peter把Wade带回了家，因为他们实在没别的地方好去了。Wade一走进他的房间就惊叹连连，以及一句感叹：“天啊！这真是太宅男了。”  
Peter没怎么收拾过自己的房间，把桌子上乱七八糟的杂物都扒开，又把几件衣服收起来。“我还以为gay男孩的房间都会非常整洁非常漂亮呢。”Wade笑着说，从Peter床上拿起一件衣服，“可是看看，你居然还在穿老年人格子衬衫！”  
“那是刻板印象，”Peter红了脸，急忙把那件衣服抢过来，“而且这件衬衫是我叔叔的。”  
Wade朝他挑挑眉：“你为什么穿你叔叔的衬衫？”  
“因为他去世了，”Peter瞥了他一眼，“而我的婶婶一直无法扔掉这些衣服。”  
他把衣服塞进衣柜里，Wade说：“噢，抱歉。”  
“没关系，都是过去的事了。”Peter说，“我有很多件他的衣服，事实上。”  
“是吗？你觉得有没有哪件挺酷的，可以借我穿穿？”Wade跳起来，凑到Peter的衣柜旁边，“我觉得这件夹克就挺不错的。”  
他伸手来拽，结果很多衣服都连带着这件夹克一起滑落出来。Wade看了看脚边的衣服，说：“天啊，你的内裤都这么……这不可能也是你叔叔的——”  
“这不是——”Peter的脸更红了，他把那些衣服全都抱起来，一股脑地丢进衣柜里去，“行行好，Wade，别来翻我的衣柜了。”  
Wade耸耸肩，走开了。等Peter把衣柜门勉强关上，转过身去时，发现Wade正趴在地上，面朝着他的床底。  
“你在做什么？”Peter问。  
Wade转过脸来，笑着说：“你的秘密收藏在哪？”  
“什么秘密收藏？”Peter疑惑地问。Wade爬起来，拍了拍膝盖，弯起嘴角：“就是你的小杂志嘛，像是《Playboy》那样的。我不知道你们的杂志是什么样的，会不会打开就全都是泳裤肌肉男士？”  
“我没有……那种杂志。”Peter说。Wade直起身子，奇怪地看了他一眼：“没有？那有小视频，小光盘，小录像带吗？”  
Peter眨眨眼睛：“……没有。”  
“老天，”Wade又惊讶了，“那你自己解决问题的时候都靠什么啊？你最起码都有个幻想对象吧！”  
Peter张张嘴，他像是忽然结巴了似的——真奇怪，他明明是那么能说的人，但每次遇上Wade，他都觉得自己被噎得都说不出话来。他憋了半天，才说：“我太忙了，忙着干好多事，我才没时间……”  
他没说下去，因为Wade看着他的眼神就像看见流浪的小猫小狗似的。  
“嗷。你真该听听你刚才说的话。”Wade说，他说话的语气也像是看见了小猫小狗，“你真可爱。”  
Peter都想揍他一拳了，但Wade立刻又在他的床上翻翻找找：“我不相信，你一定藏起来了！一定在哪个地方——”  
他停下了话头，回过头朝Peter不怀好意地笑起来。Peter正一头雾水，就看着他从床垫下面慢慢地抽出一张海报。  
那是《Just Friends》的海报，Peter初中的时候从录像带店铺老板那儿拿到的。Peter几乎忘记了他还干过这么一回事，急忙扑过去，把那张海报塞回床垫下面。  
“嘿，你还真是个长情的家伙。”Wade偏过头说。他们两个现在都趴在Peter床上，Peter的手死死地压着床垫，而Wade的手在床垫下面。Wade轻声笑起来，他离Peter很近，Peter几乎能感觉到他的温度和每个人特有的气息。他说：“你知道不，这有件很好笑的事，有很多人说过我长得像这部电影的男主角。他叫什么来着，Ryan Gosling还是——”  
“Reynolds。”Peter说，他慢慢收回自己的手，撑着自己坐起来，离Wade远一点，“而且你一点也不像他。”  
Wade翻了个身，仰躺在Peter床上，盯着他的双层床的中间隔板看。Peter坐在床上，脑袋里有些乱，一时半会儿没说话，于是等他反应过来时，发现Wade在用手背轻轻地拍他的大腿外侧。  
“所以，你没有杂志，没有录像带，没有小视频，甚至连海报都是以前的。”Wade说，“你也没有用过软件，没有去过论坛，如果不是之前那个互助组，也没有参加过活动——你知道吗？你真是我见过最无聊，最不像gay的gay了。”  
Peter哼了一声，说：“谢谢夸奖？我还应该写更多的获奖感言吗？”  
Wade一翻身，坐起来，说：“你去过gay的酒吧吗？”  
他凑得离Peter更近了一些，Peter都没办法挪得更远，只好坐在原地，看着Wade几乎要把自己的下巴搁到自己的肩膀上来了。他朝Peter眨眨眼睛：“你想不想去看看？”

Peter真的觉得这不是什么好主意，但还是那样，Wade是个不会等Peter拒绝自己的人。他说自己联系到了一个朋友，这个朋友绝对有办法可以把他们弄进一个Gay吧里去。  
他和Peter约好在咖啡店门口见面，走进咖啡店时，Wade捅捅他，指了指角落。他们要见的那个人——Wade所谓的“朋友”——正坐在那儿，面前竖着菜单，把他的脸挡住了。Wade拉着Peter走过去，坐下来，敲敲桌子：“嘿，Jake。”  
菜单放了下来，Peter惊讶地发现，那是个看上去和他们差不多岁数的男孩，戴着一副黑框眼镜，头发有些长，像稻草一样发黄。男孩朝Wade皱皱眉：“我说过了，Wade，不要叫我那个名字。”  
“行吧，Weasel。”Wade用手指比了个双引号，他指指Peter，很快地作了介绍，“这是Peter，我的朋友。Peter，这是Weasel，就是我说的那个奸商。”  
Weasel朝Peter点点头：“任何你想找寻帮忙的事，都可以来问问我，脏活也没问题。”  
Wade笑起来：“Peter才没有脏活！他是我见过最干净的宝贝男孩。说回正事，我问你的事，你办好了吗？”  
“你知道，我现在忙着筹集资金开酒吧，所以只能给你临时会员卡。地址等会儿我发在你的手机上。”Weasel说，他拿出两张卡片，放在桌子上，推给Wade，“但我真是奇怪——别误会，只是收集情报的习惯。Wade，你换口味了？为什么要Gay吧的进入卡？”  
“秘密任务。”Wade朝Weasel点点头，把卡片抓起来。Weasel朝他伸出一只手，摊在桌子上，朝Wade挑挑眉。Peter奇怪地看看他，又看看Wade。  
Wade讪笑起来：“之后会付给你的。”  
“Wade，你知不知道你欠我的钱，都够我把你抓去地下摔角为我赚钱了。”Weasel朝他翻了个白眼，“虽然我觉得你根本撑不过一分钟。”  
“你也还没那个能耐，伙计！”Wade大笑起来，“我以后会为你赚钱的，但是以别的方式，到时候再还你。走吧，Peter。”  
他拍拍Peter，起身往外走。Peter朝Weasel挥挥手，站起来追了出去。这对于Peter来说真是场足够神秘的会面，他感觉Wade经历的事并没有那么简单，但他又不知道该从何问起。好在Wade看上去没有一点异常，他把那两张卡朝Peter晃了晃，你是一张黑蓝色的卡，上面隐隐发着亮光，用银色的花边字体写着“Private Boy”。  
“你哪天晚上有时间？我是说午夜十二点以后的那种。”Wade咧开嘴角，朝他笑了笑。


	2. Chapter 2

03.

Peter从来没有在十二点之后溜出过家——他是说，他经常偷偷溜出Stark大厦，但从来没有在午夜这么干过。Wade发简讯给他的那天夜晚，他刚好就在Stark大厦。

Wade：你在你婶婶家吗，Peter？我偷偷开走了我爸的车，现在来接你！

Peter看了眼时间，刚好临近午夜，快速地回复了Wade。

Peter：我在Stark大厦。靠左边有一家咖啡店，咖啡店旁边有一条小巷子，你到巷子边上等我一会儿。  
Wade：都听你的，陛下！

Peter扔开手机，他本来想换身衣服——虽然他对去夜店没有那么热衷，但Peter还是不希望自己显得太格格不入。他的确也有些好奇，谁知道他会不会刚好就遇上哪个人，刚好多看了他一眼……  
但Peter把衣柜都翻到底了，还是没找到适合的衣服。他又不想去拿Tony的衣服来穿，只好穿上兜帽衫和休闲裤——挑了一件稍微紧身一些的休闲裤，这算是Peter的宅男衣柜所能做出的最大努力了。  
他从背包里翻出自己的所有装置，打开自己的窗户。在夜晚的时候，Peter房间的监控就被关闭了，Jarvis也不会来查看他的情况，这给Peter制造了很多溜出家的机会。他把自己做的黑色小圆片装置贴在自己的鞋底、膝盖，戴上露指的手套——手掌心有着同样的装置。Peter轻轻地双击了一下它们中心的小蓝点，活动了一下，便钻出了窗户。  
这是Peter给自己做的小装置，灵感来源于他在May家时经常看见的蜘蛛。事实上，Peter不喜欢蜘蛛，但好歹它们启发了他，做出了这一套专门用来偷溜出家的装置——他还没想出来更好的用途，但总有一天他会把他的发明都用在帮助别人上的。  
这也是因为Peter的养父们，Steve和Tony都有秘密的特工身份，Peter不是很清楚他们的详细工作，但他知道如果一有任务召唤，他们就得立刻出差。Steve说他们的工作是为了让世界变得更好，还告诉Peter，他的亲生父母也是特工队伍里的科学家，他们的牺牲也是为了让世界变得更好。Peter相信他。  
还有他的Ben叔叔，Ben叔叔虽然不是漫画里的超能力英雄，虽然不是秘密特工，却也为了阻止一个劫匪，倒在了Peter面前。Peter早就决定了，他要把他的聪明和努力，都用在帮助更多的人、帮助这个世界上。  
但在这之前，他还可以用这些小装置悄悄地溜出家门，又可以逃过监视，又可以测试一下他的研究成果，一举两得。  
Peter深吸一口气，他贴在Stark大厦的外侧，俯视着纽约的夜景。高空中夜风刮得很猛，但他稳稳地贴在玻璃上。如果让Tony知道他经常在做这么危险的事，一定会抓狂，但科学实验不就是危险又疯狂的吗？  
Peter很快把他的发射器掏出来，戴在手腕上，轻轻地点了一下发射按钮，让里面的粘合物黏在玻璃上，带着他快速地往下降落。他看见了Wade和Wade的车，Wade靠在车门边，环顾着四周，但他一定想不到Peter的出场方式——他从空中降下来，一直到临近商铺的位置才放开他的人造蛛丝，从墙上爬下来，降落在下面的泡沫软垫上。  
Wade吓了一跳，目瞪口呆地看着Peter爬起来，关闭装置并把它们都收起来。  
“你刚才——”Wade张大嘴，“伙计，这也太酷了！这是Stark给你的小玩意儿吗？”  
“这是我自己做的。”Peter说，他语气里都有掩饰不住的骄傲，“好吧，Tony也有帮忙，但大部分是我自己做的。”  
Wade几乎合不拢嘴，半天才说：“太——太猛了，你真是我见过最猛的猛男。猛男Peter！”  
Peter走过去，推了他一下。Wade上下打量他，笑了：“猛男Peter打算打扮得这么宅男就去混夜店吗？”  
Peter看了Wade一眼，耳朵有些发红——他立刻看出了自己和Wade的差距，虽然Wade也没有穿得多么刻意，他只是穿了一件有些紧身的衬衫，皮夹克和牛仔裤，但看上去就又精神又……又很吸引人。他打开车门，朝Peter做了个请进的手势。  
“你真的会开车吗？”Peter钻进副驾驶座，这才想起来问这个问题。Wade在驾驶座上坐好，朝他挑挑眉毛：“如果不会，我怎么从家里溜出来？不止你一个人为了跑出家而提升自己的技能，Petey。”  
Peter暗自朝他做了个鬼脸，Wade在这期间发动了车。

“Private Boy”的招牌看上去非常显眼，白色的荧光灯，花式字体，Wade一停车他们就都看见了。同时他们还看见了周围穿着或暴露或显眼的人们，一个穿着亮片短裤的男人一直在往他们的车看。Wade深吸一口气，说：“你准备好了吗？”  
其实Peter并没有。但事到如今，他只能心一横，朝Wade点点头。于是他们同时打开了车门。他们一起往“Private Boy”走去，一路上都在克制不住自己好奇地四处张望，又同时回头看看对方，朝对方露出一个有些尴尬的笑容来。  
他们把临时卡交给了门口的人，对方上下打量了他们一眼，嗤笑一声：“别被吃干抹净了，嫩鸡仔。”接着给他们让开了一条道。  
Wade回头看了Peter一眼。从门后传出了撼动鼓膜的音乐，五光十色的灯光在他们脚底穿行，像是下意识似的，Wade伸出手，轻轻地圈住了Peter的手腕，拉着他钻进了门内。  
门里的世界就和门外大有不同。到处可见的舞动和纠缠在一起的人群，只穿着T型内裤的男人在几个高台上顺着钢管热舞，到处都是浓妆艳抹的“皇后”和高举酒杯的紧身衣男人。Peter咽了口唾沫，他下意识地反手抓住了Wade的手，然后感觉到高个子男孩也有些手心出汗。  
“乖乖……”Wade低声说，Peter几乎没听清，“这场景真是比我想象中要有冲击力得多了。”  
他说，一边眼神游离地看了看那几个钢管舞男。一个男人走过他们身边，朝他们吹了声口哨，另一个摸了摸Peter的腰——把他吓得差点跳起来。Wade把他拉近一些，大声说：“我们去吧台吧，这种场所永远都是吧台可以让人最快融入环境。”  
“好吧，”Peter几乎是在用喊回复他，“如果你真的有把握的话！”  
Wade朝他咧咧嘴，拉着他走下台阶，一路朝吧台去了。吧台边倒还有空位，酒保看了他们一眼，挑挑眉。Wade把卡放在吧台上，刚要开口，又问Peter：“你能喝酒吗？”  
Peter犹豫了一会儿，说：“能，但是……”  
“行，”Wade朝他打了个响指，“不含酒精的饮料，谢谢。”  
酒保看了一眼卡，没说话，推来两瓶汽水。Wade把汽水递给Peter，轻声说了一句什么，Peter没听清，只能问：“你说什么？”  
Wade皱皱眉，凑得很近，几乎贴着他的耳朵说：“我说，拿好，注意好瓶口，不要被人下了什么药在里面！”  
Peter因为他的气息缩缩脖子，Wade接着说：“我之前去过的酒吧很容易这样，不知道你们这个如何。我觉得你可容易被盯上了，我可不想去什么奇怪的巷子里找昏迷不醒的你然后被你爸爸踢屁股。”  
他说，然后自己都被逗笑了。Peter揉揉耳朵，想问他说自己容易被盯上是什么意思，但没想到Wade话音刚落，Wade自己就被人拍了拍肩膀。  
Wade转过身去，Peter也探头去看，是一个看上去二十多岁的男人，化了妆，穿着一件马甲，里面什么都没有。  
“嘿。”他朝Wade弯弯嘴角，“你是新面孔，我以前没见过你。”  
Wade愣了一会儿，马上笑着说：“是的，我们第一天来这。之前几天我们都在‘PopBam’。说真的，这真是个怪甜腻又怪可爱的名字，是吧？”  
PopBam是隔壁酒吧的名字，Peter知道Wade看了一眼就拿来用了。  
男人朝他笑了笑：“我打赌你的名字也甜腻又可爱，美人。我叫Danny。”  
他朝Wade伸出一只手，Wade回头看了Peter一眼，伸手和Danny握了握：“Wadey。”  
Danny几乎笑出了声：“你在刻意和我押韵，我喜欢。我请你喝一杯？”  
Wade朝他挑挑眉。Peter看看他，又看看Danny，简直惊讶极了。Wade这是在做什么？他本来以为他们只是来这里参观参观，就像旅游观光客似的，进来转一圈，喝一杯汽水就会出去。但Wade现在居然在和——如果Peter迟钝的神经都能看出来，那这应该很明显了——Wade居然在和这个叫Danny的……先生……调情？  
Danny的手都开始蹭进Wade的夹克，摸他衬衫下面的胸膛了。Wade僵直了身体，但并没有推开Danny的手。Danny笑着说：“你看上去年轻了些，不过我不介意。老实说，你真的是完美符合我的口味，如果你不介意的话——”  
“他很介意！”Peter急忙说，他把汽水放下，推开Danny的手，“抱歉，我们该走了。”  
Danny惊讶地看着Peter，但很快又抿着嘴笑起来：“你没说你还有个小男友。但没关系，也许你们可以试试新玩法，三个人也可以很快乐……”  
“我们真的该走了。”Peter说，他拽着Wade的胳膊，把他拉起来往外走。Wade磕磕绊绊地跟上他的脚步，一直到Peter推开门走出去。门口的人见他们出来这么快，又哼笑一声，像是嘲笑他们这么快就出来了似的。Peter拉着Wade跑下台阶，一直到街道的路灯边。  
“怎么啦？”Wade问，“我们何必这么早走？”  
Peter猛地回头去看他，可能是他眼神有些凶狠，使Wade都下意识地后退一步。“怎么了？”Peter直起身子，说，“怎么了！你难道没看出来吗，那个……先生，很明显在和你——和你调情！而且他还在——还在摸你！”  
Wade耸耸肩膀：“我当然知道啊。老实说，那还是比较老土的搭讪方式呢。我本来还想看看有没有什么更新奇的东西呢。怎么啦，Peter，你以为我真的会和他滚到一起吗？我真的只是好奇接下来会发生什么，这很有趣……”  
“这一点也不有趣！”Peter说，“你明明是个直男，但你却来这里和一个Gay调情……这只是因为你觉得好奇，所以你就放任事情这么发展……我不喜欢这样。”  
Wade张张嘴，又闭上了。他们看着对方，Peter先移开了视线：“我要回去了。”  
他转身就走，但Wade追了上来，说：“我送你回去吧，我……噢。该死。”  
他咒骂一声，停下了脚步。Peter疑惑地回头看他，Wade叹了口气，皱着眉拍拍自己的口袋。  
“我把那张会员卡忘在吧台上了。”Wade咬咬嘴唇，“我得回去拿。”  
他很快地看了Peter一眼，一边往后退：“在这等我，Peter，我保证很快就出来。真的！我一定会送你回家的！”  
他说完，也不等Peter回答，转身就又跑进了店里。Peter暗自叹了口气。也许他该直接离开的，关于Wade的恶劣性格和作风的传闻那么多，Peter又不是很了解他，说不定Wade只是找个借口，回去见Danny先生，继续他的好奇旅途呢。  
但Peter还是留在了原地。他站在路灯下面，把自己的兜帽戴上，遮住自己的脸，以免周围的男人一直在打量他，那种像是找寻猎物的眼神让Peter挺不舒服。他低着头，隐隐有些担心自己会在这里站到天亮，然后被Steve发现他不在自己的房间里。而在他苦苦等待的期间，Wade说不定已经和Danny一起从酒吧后门钻了出去呢。  
Peter一直在胡思乱想，但他仍然没有离开。这大概就是Tony会说他是傻小伙的地方吧，他就是这么一根筋的人。他内心不安极了，但仍然留在原地，等待着。说不定Wade真的会回来呢？说不定他并没有别人说得那么糟糕。  
Peter又等了一会儿，Wade真的回来了。他穿过人群，跑回Peter身边，让Peter惊讶的是，他的头发，脸和前胸都湿透了，原本就紧身的衬衫贴得更紧了，可以看出他胸口的肌肉轮廓。  
“发生什么了？”Peter问。  
Wade抹了抹脸，抓抓自己的头发，笑了两声。  
“我回去的时候，Danny以为我是回来找他的，抓着我不放。我为了甩开他，就告诉他我是个直男，只是来这里找新奇乐趣，对他并不感兴趣。”Wade耸耸肩，“然后他就用酒泼了我。”  
Peter盯着他看了一会儿，本来应该安慰他一句，但又忍不住笑了一声：“至少他的确‘请你喝了一杯’。”说完他又抿抿嘴，“抱歉，我有时候忍不住会想在糟糕的时机开玩笑。”  
Wade也没生气，他只是笑起来：“我喜欢糟糕时机玩笑！我也会这么干。走吧，我送你回家。”

他们回到了Stark大厦旁边的那个小巷子里，Peter向他道谢，把所有的爬墙装置又戴上，打开车门准备出去。这时，Wade忽然叫住了他：“嘿……Peter。”  
Peter回过头去，看着Wade握了握方向盘，说：“今晚的事……我很抱歉。”  
“……没关系。”Peter说，“该道歉的是我。”  
他说完就下了车，把车门关上，又朝Wade挥挥手，朝墙壁小跑过去，轻轻一跳，黏到了墙上。Wade下了车，朝他喊道：“Peter！”  
Peter黏在墙上，又回头来看他。Wade站在下面，朝他弯弯嘴角：“我们之后还能见面吗？”  
Peter张张嘴，他慢慢地点点头，说：“当然。”  
高个子男孩这才像是放下心来，朝他眯着眼睛笑了笑，说：“晚安！”  
“晚安。”Peter也回报了他一个微笑，然后才朝上面的墙面射出他的自制蛛丝，很快就爬上去了。等他爬到了上面，才转过身，低头去看。Wade开着车，从小巷子里离开了。夜风把他刻意抹了一点点发胶的头发都吹乱了，让他本来就有些打卷的额发贴在额头。Peter轻轻叹了口气，朝着自己的房间去了。

Steve和Tony并没有发现他在半夜偷偷溜出了Stark大厦，倒是Peter自己一直难以入睡，直到天快亮了才迷迷糊糊地睡着，Steve来敲门时也起不来床。他还因此在半梦半醒间听见Steve和Tony在他房间门口争执了一会儿，大意就是Steve觉得Peter不应该睡这么长时间，而Tony觉得反正也是假期还不如别管Peter让他多睡会儿。最后是Tony赢了，他把Steve从Peter房门口拽开了。Peter虽然睁不开眼睛，但还是在心里向Tony道了谢，但可能这也是Tony为免费使用Peter做实验室帮工做出的回报吧。  
他一直睡到下午才迷迷糊糊起了床，他打着哈欠下楼时，发现Clint、Bucky和Sam正坐在沙发上看电视，见他走下来，就招呼他过去。  
“你还真能睡啊，小兄弟。”Clint说，“什么都没吃，饿了吧？先吃点牛油果薯片，让Sam做点什么给你吃。”  
Peter走过去，挨着Clint坐下来，从他那里拿了片薯片去沾牛油果酱，说：“Tony和Steve呢？”  
“我们过来的时候就不在家，出门去了。”Bucky说，他递给Peter一张纸条，“还给你留了张便利贴。”  
便利贴上面的第一句话是Steve写的：“营养早餐在冰箱里，如果你起得早，可以吃点。”  
第二句话是Tony：“别听他的，放假还吃什么营养早餐！打这个电话，让他们给你送点午餐外卖——你肯定不可能在早上醒过来。”  
下面写着一串号码。  
“我们已经打了这个号码了，Tony可能事先交代过，一说是Stark大厦就马上答应下来。”Sam说，“送来几份牛排，我们都吃完了，你还没醒。”  
Peter几乎被逗笑了，他说：“你们可真厉害，都不给我留一点！”  
“还剩一份呢，在厨房。”Bucky踢了Sam一脚，“喏，去给Peter 热热。”  
“是啊！快去给Peter热热，别饿瘦了，不然Stark又得怪我们。”Clint一边嚼着薯片一边说。Sam朝他们挥挥拳头，但还是起身朝厨房去了。  
“昨晚去哪玩了，睡这么晚才起床？”Clint问。Peter心里一跳，说话都有些支支吾吾：“没，没去哪玩啊，就是做了点小研究。”  
Clint停下了咀嚼，眯起眼睛看着Peter。Peter被他盯得心虚，眼神都开始游离，这时Bucky说：“Peter，你知不知道你特别不能说谎，一说谎就会露陷？”  
“也是我们太厉害，人是不是在说谎，我一眼就看得出来。”Clint指指自己，又说，“说吧，你去哪玩了？”  
“你们是被Tony派来拷问我的吗？”Peter抱怨说，从Clint那里拿了一片薯片。Clint耸耸肩，说：“没有啊，我只是瞎猜一句，没想到刚好钓到了你这条大鱼。”  
他笑嘻嘻地说，Peter抬手拍了他一下：“别告诉Tony。”  
“如果我每次听到这句话就能得一块钱，Peter，你可欠我一大笔。”Clint说，把薯片嚼得卡擦响，“不过，行吧，谁叫我是个好叔叔。”  
“你是不是有男朋友了？”Bucky问。  
“什么？没有！”Peter说，把Clint的薯片抢过来，递给Bucky。Bucky从里面拿了一片，说：“行吧，只是问问。”  
厨房里传来牛排的香味，Peter立刻肚子直叫，也不管他们，跳起来往厨房去了。

Peter和Bucky、Clint和Sam玩了一天，直到晚上才回到自己房间，发现Wade和Ned都给他发了信息，询问他明天是否有空。Peter犹豫了一会儿，还是选择了答应Ned，拒绝了Wade。毕竟他和Wade已经见过好多次面了，但Ned还没怎么和他在假期见过面。  
这真奇怪，Peter仔细想想，发现他的确和Wade见过太多次面了，这对于才刚成为朋友的他们实在有些太频繁了。更奇怪的是，Peter觉得Wade明明在学校很风光，但却好像没什么朋友可以约着出去玩似的，总是来找Peter。  
Peter把手机放到一边去。从各种方面来说，Wade对于Peter来说，都是个很奇怪的人。Peter完全没办法预测Wade的行动，也无法猜透Wade在想什么，甚至有时候觉得Wade真的很莫名其妙。但他意外地不觉得这很烦人。  
也许过两天他还可以和Wade见一面。Peter心想，虽然Wade从各种意义上来说都让Peter有些不知所措，但他还是很乐意和Wade维持朋友关系的。

 

04.

让Peter始料未及的是，接下来他都再没能空出多少时间。Tony在设计一款专属于Peter的AI，Peter因为太感兴趣，总是和Tony一起待在实验室里，要么给Tony帮帮忙，要么就改进一下自己的小装置。他不在实验室的时候，就和Steve一起去做帮社区做些好事。他和Steve会上树救小猫，带盲人过马路，或者给老太太家除除草，反正Steve总能找到一点活来干，Peter也不讨厌干这些事。有一次，他甚至和Steve一起追着一个抢劫犯跑了几条街，最后还是Peter跑不动了，把小装置丢给Steve，Steve攥着他给的那个蛛网炸弹，一直跑到那个劫匪附近丢出去，然后成功抓住了那个坏蛋。  
除此之外，他还得陪May婶逛街采购，和她一起烤饼干，或者去Oscorp参观学习，去知识竞赛小组训练……他的时间排得太紧，无论是来自谁的邀请都只能找理由拒绝。  
一眨眼，假期都快结束了，Peter还是和Tony泡在实验室里。一天早晨，Peter还在帮Tony调整他出差时会带上的钢铁手臂，Tony忽然说：“好久不见你和朋友一起玩了，我和Steve下周也有任务，不如你邀请你朋友和同学，来这开个派对吧？”  
Peter回头看他，嘴里还叼着小型手电筒。他把手电筒拿下来，说：“派对？为什么办派对？”  
“办派对从来不为了什么理由，宝贝。”Tony瞥了他一眼，“派对就是派对。就这样定了，下周五，把你同学都叫来，让他们也可以带些朋友来，我把上面三层都空给你们用。顶层平台也可以用，但你之后得收拾干净。”  
Peter还没来得及说什么，Tony就摆摆手，戴上面具，对着他的发明敲敲打打去了。

晚上，Peter在班级的聊天组里发了消息，邀请他们所有人来Stark大厦参加派对。他想邀请Wade来参加派对，但没想好怎么措辞，于是在房间里模拟了一会儿怎么邀请他。  
“呃，嗨，Wade，”Peter低声嘀咕，“不知道你周五有没有空？我在Stark大厦举办派对，欢迎你到时候……不，不行，太正式了。”  
他抱着双臂，在房间里走来走去。“嘿，Wade！伙计，好久不见。有空吗？来Stark大厦参加我的派对吧！——呃，好像太随便了。”  
他叹口气，老实说，他和Wade的朋友关系维持在一个很微妙的平衡，说是熟，也没那么亲密，说是不熟，他们又在前半个假期见面非常频繁。Peter摸摸鼻子，决定就普通地问问Wade有没有空算了。他拿出手机，刚准备给Wade打电话，忽然就收到了他的来电。  
Peter吓了一跳，急忙接起来，听见Wade在那边嬉笑两声，又清清嗓子，说：“呃，嗨，Peter。”  
“呃，嗨。”Peter回答他，忽然有些没来由的紧张，“我刚想打电话给你来着。”  
“噢？是吗？”Wade说，他停顿了一会儿，“那你先说？”  
“没事，你先说吧。”Peter说，他走到床边，慢慢坐下来。Wade呼了口气，笑了：“这样，Peter，我和橄榄球队的伙计们在一起呢，他们想在周五举办一个派对，我就想来问问你……你愿意来吗？”  
Peter张张嘴，肩膀都微微地垮了下去。他轻声说：“呃，我周五的时候没有时间。”  
“啊。”Wade短促地应了一声，像是也不知道该说什么似的。他们沉默了一会儿，直到Peter吸口气，又说：“其实是，我周五也要办个派对，在Stark大厦。我本来想问问你有没有空，如果你想来，也可以带着橄榄球队的朋友。但是……但是你如果没空的话……”  
“什么？你等等。”Wade说，“Stark大厦？你在Stark大厦办派对？”  
他刚说完，Peter就听见电话那边有许多人的声音，像是在议论着什么。Wade在那边喊了两句，又发出两声笑声，才回到话筒边：“老天，Peter，你怎么不早说？既然有Stark大厦可以去，谁还想去Kenneth的破烂老家啊！”  
他说完，那边就传来一声咒骂，Wade又在话筒那边笑起来，Peter都能听见他的气音。“那就这样了，Peter，谢了。周五见！”  
“呃，周五见。”Peter回答，然后Wade就挂了电话。Peter坐在床边，缓缓地呼出口气，感觉全身轻松了许久，就又联系Ned去了。

假期快结束的最后一周，Peter在Stark大厦举办的派对，几乎全班同学都来了。Tony事先安排Happy负责在大厅接待Peter的同学，让他们可以乘坐直达电梯到上面去。Peter知道这事后，心想Happy以后估计又要来暗地里找他的麻烦了。  
七点一到，大家就陆陆续续都来了，Flash看上去不情不愿，但实际上比谁到得都早，惹得Peter和他坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼，直到Ned到了才好了许多。不一会儿，高层的起居室就有了许多人，Peter靠在吧台边，环顾着四周，听到电梯声响，又急忙过去查看。  
Wade和一整个橄榄球球队的人一起来了，运动员男孩们就像浪潮一样涌进房间，同时给房间带来了一阵欢呼。Wade最后才走出来，他朝Peter笑了笑。  
“嘿，Peter。”他说。Peter也朝他笑了笑，不知道为什么，Wade看上去居然有些拘束，甚至有些紧张，而他看上去根本不像是会在派对现场紧张的人。他呼出一口气，说：“人真多啊，是吧？”  
“嗯……Tony说想邀请谁都可以，所以就这样了。”Peter说，“你想喝点什么吗？可以去吧台附近拿，Ned在那里负责。但是Tony走之前把所有的酒都收起来了，所以只有一些酒精饮料。”  
“什么！”Wade的橄榄球队队友，Alex笑起来，“我还以为可以喝到Stark的红酒收藏呢！那个小气鬼。”  
“嘿，Alex，别在主人面前说这种话。”高个子队友Jefferson推了他一把，然后一把搂过Wade，朝Peter比了个手势，“感谢邀请，Peter。走吧，Wade，姑娘们在那边呢！”  
Wade朝Peter讪笑一下，挥挥手，就被Jefferson拐走了。Peter看着他们走开，呼出口气，又回到了吧台旁边。Flash在DJ台旁边打得不亦乐乎，连嘲笑Peter都忘了——他大概也不会做这么不合时宜的举动。事实上，Peter还挺高兴Flash能在这其中找到一些乐趣的。  
他靠到吧台边，戴着牛仔帽的Ned立刻蹭了过来，说：“你邀请了Wilson？你们关系都这么好啦？”  
“是啊……”Peter有些心虚地回头来看他，结果Ned递过来的汽水，“事实上，呃，Ned，抱歉，之前没告诉你。我和Wade其实——”  
Ned的嘴圈成一个O型，他说：“懂了。”  
“什么懂了？”Peter一头雾水，看到Ned的眨眼后又立刻明白了他的意思。他指了指Ned：“不是那个意思。我们没有——收起来，把那个表情收起来，我们只是朋友。我只是想告诉你，这个假期和我Wade见过几次面，所以我们现在——呃，算是对方的朋友了吧。”  
他喝了口汽水，Ned皱皱眉，说：“所以前几天我约你去漫画店，你都不出来，是因为去找他玩了？这好伤我的心。”  
“没有，我那时真的有事。”Peter好笑地说，把汽水放在吧台上，“行了，好好看着，我去一下洗手间。”  
Ned和他碰碰拳，Peter穿过人群，往洗手间去了。他低着头走到门口，一抬头，忽然发现门开着，但里面有人。那个高个子的棕头发的高个子是Alex，Peter看出来了，他正把一个男孩摁在墙上，他们似乎在争吵什么。Peter偏偏头，发现那个黑发男孩他也认识，是一个叫Kevin的男孩，在他们隔壁班，Peter在走廊上遇见过他。Peter之所以记得他的名字，是因为Kevin是学校里少有的全校都知道的同性恋男孩，在论坛上也有人讨论过他，Peter也就记得了他的名字。  
也许是Alex喝酒精饮料都喝醉了呢。Peter刚想走进去拉开他们，忽然让他惊讶的一幕发生了，他看见Kevin忽然跪下来，开始解Alex的裤带。  
Peter愣在原地，过了几秒，Kevin都快把Alex的裤子脱下来了，才想起来转身走开。他低着头，憋着呼吸，快步往回走，一直走到吧台边，才舒出一口气。  
“哇哦。”他缓缓吐出一口气，低声说，“这可真没想到。”  
“没想到什么？”Ned问，Peter吓了一跳，犹豫了一会儿，说：“没什么。”他说完，回头看了一眼洗手间的方向，碰巧瞟见了Wade，正被两个女孩围着，靠在沙发旁边。他今天穿得比他去Gay吧那天还保守多了，至少他的身材都被他用大一号的兜帽衫和宽松休闲裤藏了起来。Peter移回视线，发现Flash蹭到了吧台附近，朝Ned说了什么。  
“这里没有酒，真的。”Ned说，“我找过了，只有一些新买的酒精饮料。”  
“酒精饮料也行！”Jefferson一下就凑了过来，他抬着一小杯饮料，一下搂过Peter，说：“听着，Peter，我们橄榄球队，我们都得谢谢你邀请我们来这玩。”  
Peter朝他笑了笑，说：“不用谢。”  
“你喝了这杯，”Jefferson说，他说话都有些舌头打结，可能是喝东西喝多了，“来吧。”  
Peter看了一眼那个杯子，摇摇头：“我不喝酒。”  
“这只是酒精饮料而已！实际上就是饮料，你不会醉的。来吧，Peter，别像个小孩似的。”Jefferson嬉笑着说，Peter推不过他，接过杯子小心翼翼地喝了一口。那真的是酒精饮料，只有一点点酒味，除此之外都像果汁一样清爽甘甜。Peter忍不住又喝了一口，最后把一整杯都喝完了。  
“酷！”Jefferson拍了怕他的肩膀，“谢了！Stark超酷！”  
他朝Peter比了个手势，又回到人群中去了。Peter好笑地看着他去和一个女孩跳舞，发现吧台边还有一些这种饮料。喝一点这种饮料应该没问题吧，Peter心想，他只是不会喝酒，一点酒精饮料，应该不至于让他发生什么。

眼前一片黑暗，但渐渐变得有些发红。Peter脑袋一抽一抽地作痛，太阳穴像是开了一条小缝，让他浑身发冷又发热。他低声呻吟一声，挣扎着睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在地毯上。Peter揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，觉得头还是很疼，而且哪里都有些发软。  
“醒了？”他忽然听见有人说话，迷迷糊糊地抬头去看，看见了Wade的眼睛。他侧躺在Peter旁边，离Peter很近。Peter吓了一跳，宿醉的感觉立刻消失了一些。他动了动，想挪远一些，却发现自己的腿被什么压住了。他低头一看，发现他的同学Ruby居然枕着他的腿在睡觉。Peter四处看了看，发现起居室的地上横七竖八地躺着很多人，沙发上还窝着几个，Ned睡在沙发旁边的地上。他们好些人睡得叠在了一起，就连Wade的背后都靠着还在睡梦中的Flash。  
Peter又看了看周围，发现好像只有他们两个醒了。“真是太疯了，他们不知道从哪儿找到了Stark的一瓶珍藏，然后就变成这样了。”Wade小声和他说话，简直像是在用气音说话，“我真没想到你那时候已经因为酒精饮料而醉倒了。Peter，那可是酒精饮料。”  
Peter张张嘴，感觉脖子发哑发疼，好半天才说：“你没有喝吗？”  
“我喝了，但不多。而且可能因为我本来就很会喝酒。”Wade眯着眼睛笑，他的声音很轻，“而你喝的是酒精饮料。也许这就是为什么我们两个醒来的最快吧。”  
Peter点点头，他偏着头，看着Wade，Wade也看着他。他们躺在地毯上，因为自己身上压着的人一动不动。过了一会儿，Wade说：“Peter……”  
Peter看着他，觉得他低垂着眼帘的时候似乎眼睛也会发光。Wade犹豫了一会儿，才轻声说：“你是不是……生我的气了？”  
“什么？”Peter有些惊讶地小声说，“你为什么这么想？”  
“因为——唉。因为你那天说，我们还会见面的，但之后我约你出来的时候，你都拒绝了。”Wade挠了挠自己的脸，“本来之前打电话给你，我也觉得你会拒绝，但不知道为什么，我就是不太想放弃。这感觉就像追女孩一样，哈。但我没想到你先邀请我来了。”  
Peter睁大眼睛——这个动作让他的太阳穴更疼了——说：“我没有生你的气。我只是太忙了，我真的有别的事——我真的没想到……呃，抱歉。”  
Wade眨眨眼睛，说：“被你抢先了，我才该说抱歉。”  
有大片的阳光从落地窗洒进来，太阳完全升起来了，把地毯附近都照亮了。Wade轻声说：“因为我没有什么真正的朋友，Peter，但不知道为什么，我感觉我可以和你成为很好的朋友。我不想……总之，谢谢你邀请我。”  
Peter在一瞬间感到有些奇怪，他以为Wade会是那种很有人缘，有很多朋友的人，但Wade却说自己没有什么真正的朋友。他还没来得及回答，就感觉自己的腿轻松了一些，Ruby揉着脖颈，紧皱着眉头，打着哈欠坐了起来。他们周围的人都因为阳光而陆续醒了过来，Peter朝Wade笑了笑，然后撑着自己坐起身来。  
“这没什么，我们是朋友嘛。”他对Wade说。

大家醒过来之后，陆陆续续离开了。Flash居然一直到Wade用胳膊去勒他的脖子，才终于睁开眼睛。很多人都还摇摇晃晃，朝Peter随便挥挥手，就钻进了电梯里。Peter有些担心，但他们都是结伴回家的，应该也没有多大的问题。Peter把Ned摇醒的时候，Happy刚好坐电梯上来，看到一片狼藉的客厅，眉头皱得都可以来挤压Peter了。  
“你可得把这里打扫干净。”Happy说，“你们没有开酒来喝吧？”  
“没有！”Ned从地上爬起来，抢先回答道。Happy看了他一眼，半信半疑地走到吧台那边去了。Peter把Ned拉起来，Ned说：“伙计，我喝酒精饮料都醉了！来吧，我帮你打扫一下。”  
Peter咧嘴朝他笑起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。大部分人都已经离开了，Wade从电梯口又转了回来。  
“我来帮忙打扫吧。”他说，“只有你们两个的话一定很费劲。”  
“呃，不用了，我们——”Peter说。  
“当然好啦！”Ned在同时说。话音刚落，他们面面相觑。Wade笑起来，问：“我们从哪里开始？”

Ned在里面扫地时，Peter跪在阳台上，用抹布擦地板上的污渍。Wade在这时候也趴到地上，凑过来，帮他抬起桌子，让他可以擦一擦桌子底下。  
“我昨晚没有说什么吧？你为什么睡在我旁边？”Peter问他，“我什么都不记得了。”  
“你一喝醉就睡着了。”Wade弯弯嘴角，“但是那时候大家已经都差不多有些晕了。我本来想去抓你，但是你爸的酒后劲太大了，我就绊倒在你旁边。我猜因为我们两个躺在那，大家才会都绊倒在我们周围。”  
Peter想象了一下那个画面，居然觉得有些好笑，忍不住笑了一下。这时，他们身后传来一声咳嗽。他们同时转回头去，看见Happy站在落地窗边，背着手，冲他们皱眉。  
“那是谁？”Wade回过头，小声地问。  
“是Tony的司机，也算是临时助理。”Peter朝Wade吐吐舌头，“还是我的临时‘保姆’。Tony总是让他负责帮我干什么干什么，但其实他不是很乐意。他甚至还想约我婶婶呢，我都看出来了。”  
“那真是个坏家伙啊，是吧？”Wade低声说。他们脑袋凑脑袋，Peter说：“也没有那么坏，他其实还是挺好的，但有时候就是有些极端，要么盯得过紧，要么根本不管我，有时候比我还有脾气呢。”  
Wade把椅子推开一些，忽然发现了什么，又回头看看落地窗，发现Happy走向了Ned，就朝Peter挑挑眉，把椅子下面的东西抓了出来。  
那是Peter同学发现的Tony的藏品，现在已经完全变成了一个空酒瓶，滚到了这个椅子下面。Peter惊讶极了，也回头去看，发现Happy还没回来，舒出一口气。Wade把外套脱下来，把那个酒瓶盖住，裹起来放到一边去。他朝Peter眨眨眼睛，又重新把椅子抬起来，让他擦下面。  
“我昨晚看见你在和几个女孩说话，你看上去不太热情。”Peter说，“怎么了吗？”  
“Emily嘛。”Wade耸耸肩膀，给他指了指下面的几点污渍，“知道我现在单身了，就来了。我知道她还在和Alex调情，Alex还挺喜欢她的——虽然是那种，你懂的，低俗的喜欢，但我们毕竟一个队伍呢，我可不能干这事。”  
Peter的动作停住了，他慢慢地看向Wade，说：“Alex喜欢她吗？”  
Wade也回看他，语气轻松地说：“是啊，他经常在说Emily的胸和屁股之类的。虽然听上去挺低俗，但Emily自己也会和Alex调情，就随他们去吧。”  
那昨天Peter在洗手间看到的那一幕到底是怎么回事？Peter脑袋里乱糟糟的，但他只是应了一声，又回头去看椅子下面的污渍。也许那只是Alex保护自己的方式吧，Peter决定找个机会悄悄问问Kevin。  
“怎么啦？”Wade见他不说话，问道。他朝Peter偏偏脑袋，“你不会看上Alex了吧？他不是个好人，你最好别。”  
Peter瞪了他一眼，但又忍不住想到Kevin，就说：“他为什么不是好人？”  
Wade收起了笑容，有些惊讶地看着他，过一会儿才说：“呃。他是个直男啊，Peter。而且他经常在咒骂……就是，老实说，我觉得他是那种很典型的恐同患者。不过你别和他一般见识，他心胸可狭隘了，而且又头脑简单，总之就是……没什么好的。”  
“你为什么这么说你队友的坏话？”Peter说。Wade张张嘴，没回答他。Peter看他低头不说话，就又说：“我开玩笑的，我不喜欢他。至少不是那种意义上的喜欢。”  
他又专心打扫卫生去了，Wade模糊地应了一声，他们挪到玻璃围栏边，Peter就顺便把玻璃也擦干净了。但他越想越奇怪，越想越不舒服，就又问Wade：“Wade，我知道你是个直男，所以我也不用假设了——你会要求一个男孩给你……”  
他张张嘴，半天也说不出一个词。Wade一开始安静地听他讲话，见他结结巴巴，又耳尖发红，就奇怪地偏偏脑袋。  
Peter最后闭上了嘴，他还是放弃了：“……算了，没什么。”  
Wade也没有再追问，倒是Happy的咳嗽声又响了起来。Peter回头去看，才发现Ned已经扫好地了——他和Wade居然在这里磨蹭了这么长时间。他朝Happy勉强弯弯嘴角，又拍拍Wade：“来吧，我们打扫快些。”

Wade最后把那个用外套包着的酒瓶偷偷带走了，Happy也没有注意，但不知道为何，Peter总觉得Wade离开时显得有些闷闷不乐，但Peter从来都猜不透他在想什么，也没有再去纠结。  
Ned也离开后，Peter回到了自己的房间，和Tony、Steve打视频电话，给他们简单地汇报了一下派对的情况，但没提起酒的事情。学校论坛里有好几个帖子都在讨论昨晚的派对，Peter简单看了一圈，又在论坛找了一会儿，找到了Kevin的账号。  
他没有Kevin的联系方式，就想在论坛上给他发个消息。但Peter想了好久，都没想好该怎么开口——他和Kevin并不熟，这样忽然和对方打招呼，是不是会显得有些奇怪？  
他犹豫着，还是慢慢地打下了一小段话，发送给了Kevin。然后他打开了通讯录，找到了Wade的名字。

Peter：Wade，我有件事想和你说。

他才发出去不久，Wade的回信立刻来了，像他没什么事干，一直在刷手机似的。

Wade：怎么啦，Petey？

Petey？Peter皱皱眉，Wade之前也这样开玩笑地叫过他，老实说这让Peter觉得有些古怪，但不是Peter讨厌的那种古怪。  
Peter点点屏幕，还是把他在洗手间看见Alex和Kevin的事都告诉了Wade。Wade很快又回信了。

Wade：我。的。天。啊。所以你才会问我那些话，是不是？  
Wade：我对这事感觉很不好，Peter，因为我知道Alex是个什么样的家伙。  
Wade：他说不定胁迫了Kevin呢，那个可怜鬼。  
Peter：可他为什么那么做？他明明是个直男啊？  
Wade：你知道，Peter……有时候会有这样的人，他们装作自己是超级直男，甚至看不顺眼任何的“娘娘腔”和LGBT团体，但其实他们自己就是，只是他们不愿意承认。

Peter抿着嘴，他看了一眼论坛，发现Kevin回复了他，消息很短，只写着：谢谢，但我没事，请你不要再管了。

Peter深呼吸了一下，其实他给Kevin发的消息什么关键信息都没提到，只是一些简单的问候和询问，但Kevin的反应却比他想象中大很多，这显得很反常。  
他退出来，又给Wade发了消息。

Peter：Kevin不是很想说。你觉得该怎么办？  
Wade：别担心，我会看着Alex的。如果出了什么事，我会帮忙。

不知为何，Peter当真放心了一些——明明Wade是最不容易让人放心的家伙，Peter却还是感到舒了口气。

Peter：好。谢谢你，Wade。其他人对于你的看法不完全是对的，我觉得你是个很好的人。

这次，过了好一会儿，Peter才收到Wade的回信。

Wade：应该是我谢谢你，Peter。你是第一个和我说这种话的人。  
Wade：你才是个超级大好人呢（*大笑），我只是蹭蹭你的好人能量。  
Wade：因为你人太好了，所以你问我Alex的时候，我还以为你喜欢他，真是吓死我了。就像是看见鲜嫩漂亮的玫瑰被人肆意攥在手里，狠狠捏成碎片那样令人不舒服，所以知道不是我想的那样时，我真的舒了口气。  
Wade：很奇怪，是不是？也许我这么说会让你觉得很恶毒——嘿，你刚刚才说我是个好人，现在就该后悔了！——但我挺高兴Alex威胁的是他，而不是你。  
Wade：嘿，别生我的气，也别去想了。早点睡吧，晚安。

Peter仰躺在床上，手机举得很高。他眨眨眼睛，手指停在屏幕上。好一会儿，他才慢慢地打了回复。

Peter：虽然你的确不该说那样的话——真是糟糕的时机玩笑！但我没有对我说出的话后悔。（*笑）  
Peter：晚安，Wade。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创角色戏份请注意！

05.

Wade打开门，很快地朝里面扫了一眼。Peter意外地注意到，他像是松了口气似的，这才完全推开门，朝Peter笑起来：“进来吧，家里没人。”  
Peter揪着自己的背包，慢慢地挪进了Wade家里。Wade的家很普通，甚至可以说有些冷冰冰的，似乎很少有人经常在家，和Peter家感觉完全不同。  
因为May婶在家，Wade如果跟着Peter回家，May婶一定又会想东想西，Peter只好在放学后打电话告诉May自己要帮同学补习，然后来Wade家打游戏。不是什么好谎话，但Wade不知道从哪里搞来的那么多游戏碟，实在让Peter有些难以抑制地心动。特别是他手里那一套超级英雄设定的对战游戏，Peter就算不怎么擅长游戏，都总是魂牵梦萦。  
他们坐在电视前的地板上玩到将近六点，大多数时候都是Wade在赢，但Peter能很明显地感觉出他给自己放水的时候，这会让Peter有些难为情。Wade看了看时间，从地上爬起来，说：“你想吃点什么吗？我们可以点外卖……或者我做一点什么东西给你吃。”  
他一边说一边往冰箱走，Peter惊讶地看着他，也从地上爬起来，追上他的脚步：“你会做饭？”  
Wade打开冰箱，朝他挑挑眉：“没想到吧，小王子。我经常一个人在家，所以会自己做些东西吃。”  
他看了看冰箱里的食材，一边挑了挑一边说：“而且老实说，这也算是追女孩的技能点之一吧。有很多男孩，觉得自己只要长得帅，认识的人多，看上去很成功，就会招人喜欢，但实际上没那么简单。”  
Peter看着他把鸡蛋，牛肉和咖喱块拿出冰箱，又从橱柜翻出几个土豆。Wade一边挽起手袖一边说：“有时候太自恋就是男孩的致命弱点。会做饭永远是加分项，无论对男孩来说还是女孩来说，都是一样的。”他朝Peter眨眨眼睛，“如果是你，你会不对这样的男孩心动吗，Peter？”  
Peter朝他笑起来，推了他一下，把手袖也挽上去：“虽然我在厨房里经常造成毁灭性灾难……但是我也来帮忙吧。”  
Wade咧开嘴，把鸡蛋递给他。

Wade把咖喱牛肉浇蛋炒面放到桌子上，又端来一盘枫糖浆薄煎饼。  
“吃吃看，我上个月从唐人街的伙计张学来的。”Wade说，“他是Weasel的一个朋友。我还想学着做点包子饺子之类的，但不是很成功。”  
Peter尝了一口，味道真令他惊讶——真的很不错。“比May婶做得好吃多了！”他说，“但是别告诉她。”  
Wade得意地抹抹头发，在他对面坐下来。Peter一边往嘴里塞炒面，一边说：“你经常这样一个人在家做饭吗？”  
高个子男孩点点头：“是啊，从大概五岁开始。我妈在我很小的时候就因为毒品去世了。我爸……以前是个军人，经常在外面喝酒。老实说，他不在家才好，我不是很想让你们碰面。”  
“是吗？”Peter轻声说。Wade垂下眼帘：“他把我妈去世的事情怪在我头上，我怪在他头上。”他抬起头，很快朝Peter笑了一下，又低下头，“我们关系不怎么样。”  
“……我很抱歉。”Peter说。  
Wade又抬起头朝他笑，低声说：“没关系。我之前也提起过你叔叔的事，我猜我们扯平了。”  
Peter张张嘴，他低头卷了卷面条，又说：“我……我父母在我很小的时候就去世了。”  
他呼出一口气，耸耸肩膀：“Steve说他们是在执行任务的时候牺牲的。他们出发之前，把我交给了我的叔叔婶婶。之后我叔叔也去世了，而且有一部分原因在我……”  
他抬起眼睛，看着Wade的眼睛，轻声说：“我猜，有时候，事情就是这么发生了。但我们总能找到办法，让事情慢慢变好的。”  
Wade看着他，抿起嘴角。但到最后，他还是对Peter笑了起来。  
“我喜欢你说这些话的时候，不知道为什么，让人很想去相信你。”他说，“所以，好吧，会魔法的Peter，我相信你。”

在学校里的时候，Peter和Wade不经常会和对方待在一起。应该说，Wade虽然有时候会找Peter讲话，但他们毕竟不是一个年级，也不怎么碰得上。有时候Peter又忙着做课后作业，或者去实验室里摆弄自己的小发明，Wade又要在橄榄球队进行训练，他们没有多少时间遇见对方。有时候在学校里，远远地看见对方，Wade就会朝他挥挥手，Peter也会挥挥手。  
Ned显然懒得再对他们的关系和Peter探讨更多了，因为经常会有女孩出现在Wade周围，虽然他仍然单身，但这毕竟强烈散发着他的直男气息。Peter再三强调他们只是朋友，Ned也就随他们去了。  
Peter也见过Kevin几次，他们班和Kevin班级的体育课刚好在一起，Peter经常会看见Kevin在更衣室里坐着，似乎有些闷闷不乐，但每次察觉到Peter的视线，他都会很快地看Peter一眼，接着就低下头去。Peter总有些担心他，但他身上看上去也没有受伤的痕迹，Alex也不怎么出现，Peter猜想情况应该没有那么糟。  
但事情还是就这么发生了。在一次体育课结束后，Peter和Ned走出更衣室，打算放学后去漫画店逛逛。他们还在聊着最新的漫画，忽然有个人擦着Peter的肩膀走了过去。Peter回头去看，发现居然是Alex，他往更衣室的方向去了。  
Peter记得Kevin还留在后面。他忽然有些没缘由的不安，于是找了个借口，让Ned先到漫画店等自己，他回去拿落下的东西。  
Peter偷偷绕回了更衣室，发现Alex和Kevin在没有别人的更衣室里，似乎在争吵什么。Alex抓住Kevin的衣领，一下就举高了拳头。Peter头脑一热，一下跑了出去，说：“嘿！”  
那两人也没料到会有别人来，都回头来看他。Peter摊摊手，说：“嘿，Alex，别这样，放开他。”  
“Parker？”Alex哼笑一声，“这不关你的事，滚开。”  
“我不知道这到底怎么回事，但你都没权利这么做。”他咽了口唾沫，Alex比他强壮太多了，但如果Peter能抓准机会，说不定可以把自己的小装置用在他身上。虽然有些不太好，Alex很可能会反过来揍他，他得想办法让Kevin先离开这，“先放开他，也许我们可以谈谈。”  
“我说了这不关你的事！”Alex提高了声音，“听着，Parker，我知道你爸厉害，我也不讨厌你，但是你最好滚出去。这只是我和这个死基佬的事，我要教训这个恶心的家伙，关你什么事？难道你和他是一类人，你是他的小男友怎么的？”  
Kevin低着头，什么也没说。Peter手里握着自己的小装置，但他需要让Alex放开Kevin，离自己近一些。于是他咬咬牙，说：“你说的和做的可不一样，Alex。你们在我办的派对上干的事，我都看见了。”  
Alex脸色骤变，他咬紧牙关，脑袋涨得通红，一下就大跨步朝Peter冲过来。Peter没想到他动作这么快——就像橄榄球队员扑向对手的姿势——Alex一下用胳膊箍住他的脖颈，把他猛地撞到储物柜上。Peter被猛地一撞，咳嗽一声，手里的小装置掉了出去。  
“别这样！”Kevin伸手去拽Alex，但被他一把推开，摔倒在地。Alex瞪着Peter，咬牙切齿地低声说：“如果你敢说出去让别人知道……”  
他还没说完自己的威胁，门口忽然就传来了声音。橄榄球队队员们一边聊天一边走了进来，领头的Jefferson忽然撞见这个景象，愣住了。Peter和Alex都扭头看着他们，Wade走在最后，他正说着什么，抬头看见这一幕，停下了脚步。  
“哇哦，哇哦，嘿，”Jefferson说，“怎么了，伙计们？我们进来的时机太糟糕了吗？”  
Wade看了Peter一眼，走上前，朝Alex说：“放开他，Alex，你脑袋晕了吗？他可不是我们的训练对象。”  
“是啊，看看Parker的细胳膊！” Kenneth试图打趣道，但没有人响应他。Alex在橄榄球队里也是个让人头疼的角色，谁也不想惹他不开心。  
Alex瞥了他们一眼，说：“没事。你们先出去，给我十分钟就行。”  
所有人都知道，Alex又要教训人了。他经常干这事，把他看不顺眼的人堵在洗手间，堵在更衣室，堵在学校的花园后面，然后狠狠揍他们一顿。知道的人大多都对这种事保持沉默，因为这和他们没多大的关系。大家都看了看对方，打算退出去，没想到Wade说：“不，放开他，你和我们一起出去。”  
Alex眯起眼睛，看着Wade。Wade站在原地，他看上去非常散漫，外套随意搭在肩膀上，衬衫纽扣都没扣好，裤子还有些歪，但他一直盯着Alex。“我说，”他又开口了，声音听上去低了很多，“你和我们一起出去，Alex。”  
Alex猛地推了一把Peter，移开了自己的胳膊，朝Wade走了过去。随着他们之间距离的缩短，室内的空气也像是被急剧压缩了似的，所有人都定在原地，看着他们两个。Alex走到Wade面前，恶狠狠地指了指他的鼻尖，撞过他的肩膀，走了出去。  
其他人都松了口气。Wade转过身，拍了拍Jefferson的肩膀，说：“走吧，我们先出去。”  
Peter急忙走到Kevin身边，想把他扶起来。在他们离开前，Wade偏过头，看了Peter一眼。Peter也回望了他，然后把Kevin扶到椅子边坐下。  
“你没事吧？”Peter问。  
Kevin摇摇头，眼眶发红，说：“谢谢。”  
“他为什么要对你做那种事？”Peter说，从背包里翻出水，递给Kevin。Kevin摇摇头，没有接他的水，只是低声说：“是我的问题。是我太蠢了，我居然会喜欢这样的人渣……”他吸了吸鼻子，又说：“谢谢你，Parker。虽然我们都不怎么认识，但你刚才真的挺勇敢的。”  
Peter坐到他身边，笑了笑：“我猜有勇气也没什么用，我刚才差点就被揍了呢。”  
“有时候我还挺羡慕你的。”Kevin朝他弯弯嘴角，“我知道你应该和我一样，我有这种感觉。但别担心，我不会告诉别人。”  
Peter张张嘴，不知道该回答他什么。Kevin继续说：“我挺羡慕你的，虽然Wilson看上去有些不靠谱，但至少你们看上去经常和对方打招呼，还一起回家之类的……”  
“什么？不，你误会了。”Peter讪笑起来，“我们只是朋友。Wade是个直男，还记得吗？”  
Kevin的眼神黯淡了一些，Peter心里一跳，又说：“我很抱歉……如果你以后有什么需要帮忙的，也可以和我说，我会尽力帮你的。”  
Kevin朝他扯扯嘴角：“你为什么这么老好人？但事实上，我还有些担心，你刚才帮了我，但Alex不会善罢甘休，他说不定会报复你。”  
“没关系。”Peter拍了拍他的肩膀，“不要担心，我会没事的。在这之前，我希望你也没事，希望他不会再来打扰你了。”  
“……希望吧。”Kevin低声回答。

Peter给Ned发了条短信，没有再去漫画店，而是回了家。他在地铁里收到了Wade的简讯，询问Peter怎么样了。

Peter：训练结束了吗？Alex没怎么样吧？Kevin没受伤，他回去了，我也回去了。

地铁里信号不怎么好，他走出地铁才收到Wade的回信。

Wade：结束啦。他哪敢干什么，如果要打架，我绝对能让他脑袋缝针——对不起，这听上去太暴力了。他和Kevin到底是怎么回事？

Peter动着手指，把一切事情都告诉了Wade。他划着手机，走进公寓楼，进电梯前才把整个事情讲完，在出电梯时收到了Wade的回信。

Wade：嗯……我大概明白了。操，真是个混球。  
Peter：但像你之前说的，他也许只是因为害怕出柜，所以才表现得那么暴躁？我是说，他的行为是挺混蛋的，但也许他慢慢接受了这个事实之后，他会好很多。  
Wade：Alex？你说真的？

Peter皱皱眉，他用钥匙打开了门。May还没回来，他走回自己的房间，躺到床上。

Wade：他无药可救了，Peter，他就是个人渣。  
Peter：可我觉得……我觉得也许没那么糟糕。每个人都应该有机会，Wade。也许他只是害怕了，需要谁帮他一把。

Peter盯着屏幕，过了一会儿，又发了一条。

Peter：……算了，就当我没说过吧。  
Wade：我明白你的意思。老天，Peter。你真是个干净的好宝宝。有人这么说过吧？你人也太好了吧。  
Peter：好多人都这么说。我只是……Alex应该试着接受真正的自己，不是吗？他应该有这个机会的。我知道他很害怕，因为我一开始也这样。但如果他接受了真正的自己，事情也许不会有那么糟糕。

过了好一会儿，Wade才回复他。

Wade：你说得对。

Peter吸了口气，但他完全没想出来应该怎么办，只能把手机扔到一边。他的脊背和脖子还在隐隐作疼，就一直盯着头顶的隔板发呆，直到自己差点睡着。

第二天，Peter打开自己的储物柜时，发现里面放着一封信。他看了看周围，把信拿出来，夹在历史课课本里，拿到了教室。  
信是Kevin写给他的。他告诉Peter，自己决定转学了，从今天开始休学，回去办手续。他说是他的父母做出的决定，他会回到老家，所以可能不会再与Peter见面了，但他很感谢Peter的帮忙，希望Peter之后会过得更好。  
Peter读完了信，把信放进了背包的夹层。他感觉疲惫，难过，又有些不舒服，就趴着上完了西语课。  
放学的时候，他邀请Wade一起回家，然后告诉了他这个消息。  
“天啊。”Wade低声说，“真遗憾。”  
“是啊。”Peter回答。接着他们沉默了一会儿，低着头往回走。Wade忽然又笑了笑，说：“我还以为你可以找到一个同类朋友呢。”  
“本来也是，如果……我觉得也许我们可以成为朋友。”Peter耸耸肩膀。  
Wade盯着他，忽然深吸一口气，说：“Alex一开始假装自己是个直男的时候，Kevin就看出来了吗？”  
“也许吧，他很敏锐。”Peter笑了笑，“他也许看出来了。”  
“也是。”Wade扯扯嘴角，“他那么聪明，不至于去追一个直男，是吧？”  
“是啊。不过他把你看错了。”Peter刻意让语气轻松了一些，试图缓和一下气氛。他眯着眼睛笑起来，看向Wade，“我没想到他那么敏锐，居然也会看错。你明明是这么明显的直男！他还以为我们两个——你知道，就像May以为，Ned以为，Tony和Steve以为那……样……”  
他没能说完整句话。因为，令他措手不及地，Wade忽然伸手轻轻揽住他的腰，微微俯下身，一下就离他很近。等Peter反应过来的时候，他发现Wade在吻他。  
但这个事实又让他反应不过来了——Peter僵在原地，一动不动，直到Wade收回了手，站直了身子。他们站在街道的拐角，墙壁的阴影下面，过往没什么行人，可能也没人看到刚才那一幕。他们看着对方，很长一段时间，没有人说一句话。夕阳的余晖在他们的脚边徘徊，最后是Wade动了。  
他道了歉，然后没再说别的，只是转身离开了。Peter站在原地，一直看着他走过另一个拐角，不见了。  
Peter都不知道自己怎么回的家。他拎着背包，低着头，连May和他说话都没听进去，只是胡乱应了两声，就钻进了自己的房间里。他坐在椅子上，仰头看着天花板。过了一会儿，他拿出自己的手机，给Ned发了条信息。

Peter：Ned。我有件很严肃的事想问你。真的非常，非常，非常严肃。  
Ned：严肃代码收到。说吧，伙计。

Peter盯着屏幕，几乎顶到眼前有些模糊。他叹了口气。

Peter：没什么，就，下一期《Batman》什么时候出版来着？

他发完这一条信息，就把手机扔回桌子上。他很想在房间里大喊大叫，甚至去天花板上跳来跳去，但这一定会吓到May和他们的邻居。而且，Peter其实没有力气真的去做那样的事，他全身的力气就像被抽干了。所以他只是瘫坐在自己的椅子里，在心里大喊大叫。  
May敲了敲他的门，说：“Peter？你还好吗？”  
Peter好想回复她，但他脸这么做的力气都没有。他在心里大声说：好！当然好啦！在你一个直男朋友夺走你初吻之后！好得不能再好了！  
但他什么声音都没有发出来。May停顿了一会儿，说：“如果你想谈谈，随时可以找我谈谈。休息一会儿，等会儿出来吃晚餐哦。”  
她说完，就离开了。Peter一个人坐在房间里，看着夕阳从他的窗前消失，就像Wade一样；而天色渐渐暗淡，就像Peter一样。

Peter简直不知道他该怎么去学校面对Wade。不只Wade，他甚至不知道怎么面对May，怎么面对Ned，怎么面对Steve和Tony，怎么面对他的西语老师。他是不是搞砸了什么？他总是在搞砸什么。五岁的时候他搞砸了，他父母离开了。八岁的时候他搞砸了，Tony的实验室差点起火。十三岁的时候他搞砸了，Steve因为担心他而难过了好几天。十五岁的时候他搞砸了，他失去了Ben叔叔。  
现在他是不是也搞砸了？这意味着他要失去Wade这个朋友……事情到底是从哪一步开始不对劲的？到底怎么一回事——Wade为什么要这么做？  
他又应该怎么做？  
Peter几乎彻夜难眠，但他不能不去上学。他晕晕沉沉地来到学校，有气无力地打开自己的储物柜。他打着哈欠，刚把自己的书拿出来，Ned就像风一般冲到他旁边。  
“Peter，Peter！”他说，然后把声音压低了一些，“严肃代码。出事了。”  
Peter朝他皱皱眉，奇怪地看着他。Ned看了看周围，Peter顺着他的目光，这才发现周围很多人都在看他们，就像是之前Wade和他讲话时，其他人会注视他，议论他一样。但这一次，Peter隐约感觉有些不对劲。  
“跟我来！”Ned说，他朝走廊那边走去，Peter背上背包，跟上他的脚步。他们快步走到了学校的公告牌旁边，Ned几乎都有些喘气了。他指了指公告牌，说：“你看。不只这一个有，其他地方的公告牌都有。”  
Peter抬头看去。公告牌上原本贴着各个社团的宣传海报，学校活动的海报，和一些事务通知。但现在，那个公告牌上贴满了一张照片。那张照片看上去是偷拍的，画面是街道的拐角，一家关着店铺门的面包店旁边的阴影处，Wade的手揽住他的腰，微微俯下身，很明显——那是一张贴满了各个公告牌的，Wade在亲吻Peter的照片。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然有原创角色戏份哈哈哈

06.

Peter快步走在走廊上，把Ned的呼喊都丢在了后面。周围的人都在看他，他注意到了，他们的视线都锁定在他的身上，并一起小声议论着。Peter越走越快，几乎快要跑起来了，他想立刻找到Wade——Wade知道这件事了吗？Wade不会出什么事吧？也许等他找到Wade，他们能找个没有那么多视线的地方，一起想个办法，或者——  
Peter不知道。他只知道他需要尽快找到Wade。他跑出教学楼，一直跑到运动场去，橄榄球队会在那里晨练，Wade一定就在那。他冲到运动场里，看到了Wade——他一拳把Alex揍倒在地。  
其他队员都惊呆了，愣在原地。Wade一把揪住Alex的领口，把他拽起来，又揍了他一拳。Alex奋力挣扎着，胡乱也打了Wade一拳，但Wade几乎脑袋都没偏一下，只是又举高了拳头。Peter跑进运动场，大声说：“Wade，住手！”然后跑过去试图分开他们两个。  
其他人终于反应过来，Jefferson和几个人拽住了Wade，Kenneth和其他人拦住了Alex，把他们两个分开。Peter看了看Wade，他紧紧咬着牙，抿着嘴，嘴角被Alex刚才那一拳揍破了，但表情仍然凶狠得很。Peter又看了看Alex，他的情况要比Wade还糟糕些，脸上带着淤青，领口已经有些带血了。  
Alex朝Wade抬抬下巴：“怎么，Wilson，你就这点力气？还得要你的小男友保护你，哼？”  
Peter盯着他，说：“照片是你拍的吗，Alex？”  
Alex朝他扯扯嘴角，挑起眉毛：“惊喜吗？我把你们的真面目扒出来给所有人看看，看看你们到底有多恶心！Wilson，你爸知道了会怎么样？我猜，打断你的腿？我看到时候你还怎么冒充学校里的‘真命天子’——你不过就是个骗人的死基佬罢了！”  
Peter回头去看Wade，朝他轻轻摇摇头。Wade只是死死盯着Alex，拳头捏得指节都有些泛白，Jefferson大声说：“别说了，Alex！”  
“闭嘴，Jefferson，这他妈不关你的事。”Alex说，又朝Peter冷笑一声，“Parker，你可真能演。告诉我，是不是因为你两个爸都是那样，所以给你带来童年创伤了，让你变得那么恶心，只能喜欢男人？”  
Peter睁大眼睛，他的眉角都在微微抽动，但他只是慢慢捏紧自己的拳头，没说一句话。  
“听着，Parker，”Alex大笑一声，“我知道你和那个垃圾是一样的，你别想用我和那个垃圾的事来威胁我，Kevin不过是个男妓，他喜欢到处和男人睡觉，我做错什么了？你和他一样，也就是说你也是咯？还是你爸也是，你婶婶怎么——”  
Alex没能说完，因为出乎所有人意料的——  
Peter忽然动起来，结结实实地揍了Alex的脸一拳。

Peter坐在校长室外面的椅子上，透过窗户往里面看。May坐在里面，正在和森田校长讲话。他回过头，盯着椅子前面的地板，轻轻地用手指搓着自己的手背。他的那一拳揍得非常用力，几乎让他的骨节都在发疼，还把Alex揍得咬破了自己的口腔内部，在他的脸部又留下了一个淤青。Peter自己都不知道他哪里来的力气，但直到Jefferson又来把他拉开的时候，他只能感觉到自己的手背正火辣辣地发疼。  
校长室的门开了，森田校长冲他点点头：“进来吧，Parker先生。”  
Peter站起来，慢慢地走进了校长室，坐在May旁边的椅子上。May担忧地看着他，又看向坐回了桌子后的森田校长。森田撑着桌子，说：“Parker先生，我已经把事情的经过都告诉了你的婶婶。对于Alex Davis先生的行为，我们自然不会容忍。清洁工已经把照片全都取下来销毁了，Davis先生将停学三周并进行行为监察，还得接受一些额外的附带处分。但是——我想你不需要我提醒，Parker先生，你是我们学校最聪明，最优秀的学生之一——你不应该打他。”  
Peter低着头，轻声说：“我很抱歉，先生。”  
“虽然情有可原，但无论如何，你的行为也触犯了校规。Wilson先生也是。”森田校长叹了口气，但他仍然面色和蔼，“所以你和Wilson先生也得接受惩罚。你们两个将会停学一周。你对这个处理结果没有异议吧？”  
Peter轻轻摇摇头。森田校长又看向May：“Parker女士，您认为呢？”  
“没有问题。”May回答。森田校长微笑起来：“我希望，Parker先生，你可以在家里好好反思，下次不要再这么冲动行事了。行了，如果没有别的问题，我们就谈到这吧，我送你们出去。”  
May向校长道了谢，Peter站起来，跟在May身后，走出了校长室。走廊上已经没多少学生了，但Peter可以透过窗户看见Wade，跟在他父亲身后，慢慢地走出校门。他看着Wade的身影消失在校门外，垂下眼帘来。  
May伸出手，把他的头发别到他耳后，轻轻地摸了摸他的头发。  
“你还好吗，宝贝？”May轻声说，“你想说什么，都可以和我说。或者你想见见Tony和Steve吗？”  
Peter低着头，他握了握May的手，轻声说：“May……停学的一周，我可以去Tony和Steve那里住吗？”  
May揽过他的肩膀，轻轻地拥抱他，说：“当然啦。”  
Peter靠着她的肩膀，嗅到她身上淡淡的香味，眼眶都开始有些发烫。他有些哽咽，只能轻声说：“谢谢你，May。抱歉让你担心了，我希望我没有让你失望……”  
“你永远不会让我失望，宝贝。”May吻了吻他的脑袋，轻声说，“永远不会。”

Peter给Ned发了简讯，告诉他自己没事。他收起手机，走出了电梯，发现Tony和Steve都在客厅里等他，两个人见他背着背包走进来，一瞬间都有些欲言又止。Peter猜想他们已经知道了，森田校长和Steve是以前的战友，May肯定也告诉了Tony，但Peter不知道他们到底清楚多少，所以他决定自己先开口：“所以……呃，你们都知道了？”  
Steve走过来，把他的背包接过来，甩上自己的肩膀，说：“我们听说，你在学校和一个男孩打架，因为他说出了你喜欢男孩这件事，还是以有些侮辱人的方式。就这么多。”  
“打得好。”Tony说。  
“Tony。”Steve皱起眉来。Tony只是耸耸肩，往嘴里又扔了颗巧克力豆。Peter走到他旁边坐下，Tony把巧克力豆递给他，说：“小子，我不会安慰人，你知道。我觉得你干得没错，你们校长也是个聪明人。”  
Peter应了一声，抓了一颗巧克力豆，示意他说下去。Tony指了指他，说：“停学一周，让你暂时清静一会儿，也可以让那些喜欢议论的人稍微闭上嘴，让别的事盖过这件事，减少一些对你的伤害。这是个下下策，但我猜森田伙计已经尽力了。”  
“才不会有人在意我呢。”Peter笑了一声，“如果不是因为你，Tony，学校里甚至很多人都不知道我是谁。”  
Tony朝他挤挤眼睛，Steve把Peter的背包放回了他的房间，又回到了客厅，坐到他身边，摸了摸他的肩膀。  
“别担心，”他说，“我们会陪着你的。这一周就好好休息一下吧，你足够努力了。”  
Peter轻轻叹口气，靠着Steve的手臂，慢慢放松下来。

Tony说得没错，森田校长在使用这种方法保护他，保护Wade。让他们淡出同学们的视线一周，让舆论可以缓和一些，不那么伤人。但事情就是发生了，就算再怎么去掩盖，看到的人也不可能会忘记的——Wade亲吻了Peter。  
这件事会有多糟糕？Peter其实已经不在意自己是否“被出柜”了，也没有再去纠结Wade为什么会亲吻他，Alex怎么又会偷拍到这一幕并贴得满学校都是。他没有心思还去在意这些，他只是在想，这件事对Wade的影响会有多糟？  
Wade Wilson可是个学校里公认的完美直男，花花公子，真命天子——他有那么多的追求者，几乎很少有机会可以保持单身。但是这件事，这整件事情——  
Peter躺在自己房间的床上，用平生最大的勇气，拿出手机，打开学校的论坛看了一眼。不出他所料，里面充满了嘲讽Wade的帖子，有人给他打上了大大的“骗子！”字样，还有女孩打趣说，难怪Wade会拒绝他，原来他的直男都是装出来的。  
Peter看了几个帖子，便看不下去了。他刚想退出论坛，却收到了Kevin的消息。

Kevin：Peter，我听说了那件事，我很抱歉。我想过Alex会报复你们，但我没想到他居然用这么恶心的手段……真的很抱歉，如果你不是来帮我，就不会发生这件事了。

Peter抿抿嘴唇，从床上坐起身来，开始回复他。

Peter：没关系，Kevin。我不后悔帮助你，老实说，我还打了他一拳，而且很用力！虽然挺不好的，但我觉得也值了（*大笑）。  
Kevin：你一直都这么乐观吗？哈。不过好歹我看到他受到了惩罚，现在只希望这些人快点停止八卦，并忘记这件事了。  
Kevin： 我看到了他们关于Wilson的评价……虽然看上去挺难听，但这让我想到……你说过你们只是朋友，但事实看来，我没猜错？

Peter脑袋乱糟糟的，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，又开始回复Kevin。

Peter：不……我们真的只是朋友。我也不知道他当时为什么要吻我……老实说，他做完这事以后，连他自己都看起来挺惊讶的。我还没有机会问他，但我觉得……那可能只是一次意外吧。  
Kevin：意外？Peter，你真的觉得一个完全的、彻彻底底的直男，会毫无征兆地忽然主动亲吻一个同性吗？

Peter盯着Kevin的这句话，却不知道该怎么回复他。Peter怎么会知道呢？Wade总是那么难以捉摸，总是让Peter猜不透他在想什么。老实说，Peter以前对Wade总是忽然兴起地行动感觉无所谓，但现在，他居然有些讨厌Wade的难以预测。  
为什么Wade不是那么容易看穿的人？为什么Wade总是有这么多的保护层，有那么多的伪装，有那么多的面具，以至于Peter永远都不知道他下一步会做什么？他为什么一会儿是派对王子，一会儿是花心大盗，一会儿又显得温柔、体贴，并且总能找到Peter的弱点？  
他到底哪些话是真心，哪些话又是谎言？Peter发现自己居然在思考一个他自己都感到可怕的问题——Wade真的是直男吗？还是这也是谎话？  
可Wade又为什么要说谎呢？Peter什么好处都不能给他。如果他打算欺骗Peter——也许只是为了好玩——但为什么又要给出那个吻？  
他的面具和伪装下面到底是什么？  
Peter躺下来，盯着天花板，觉得那种无力的感觉又来了。他承认，他对Wade动心过，但他一直告诉自己那只是因为Wade长得好看、身材不错。他一直在试图掐断自己的这个念头，因为他知道Wade是个直男，他不应该喜欢Wade。了解Wade越多，他就越喜欢和Wade待在一块，但也就越发坚定自己不能喜欢上Wade的念头，因为如果他喜欢Wade，他们就再也不会是朋友了。  
但Wade击破了他构建的保护墙，击破了他的防御和隔离屏障。Wade先亲吻了他。而这本来不应该发生的，至少Peter原本认为这是不可能发生的。  
他们现在还能是朋友吗？如果他们不是朋友，他们会是什么呢？  
Peter翻了个身，最后给Kevin回复了一句。

Peter：……我不知道。但我想我会弄清楚的。谢谢你，Kevin。

Kevin很快也回复了他。

Kevin：谢什么呢。你是个好人，Peter。如果Wilson也只是个虚情假意的混蛋，别让他伤害你。  
Peter：不会的！我会保护好自己，谢谢你。（*眨眼）

他叹了口气，打算把手机放到一边，忽然他的手机就又震动了一下。Peter定睛看去，是一个他并不认识的号码，给他发了一条简讯。

Unknown：嘿，Peter。我是Weasel，Wade的朋友。他让我给你带个信：他现在很好，只是被他爸关在房间里，出不来，也拿不到手机，让你暂时不用联系他，也别担心。他不让我说接下来的话，但是——个人忠告，我觉得你可能得做好再也见不到他的准备。就这么多，别回复。

Peter睁大眼睛，飞快地给这个号码回了短信。

Peter：等等，你说再也见不到他是什么意思？

他又等待了十分钟，没有收到任何的回复。Peter猛地坐起身来，打开抽屉，把他的小装置全都找出来。天已经黑了，Steve很可能会来他的房间找他，但Peter管不了那么多了。准备就绪，他立刻打开窗户，钻了出去。

 

07.

他到底在做什么？  
Peter贴着公寓楼的墙壁，在心里不停地问自己：你为什么要来这？你想干嘛？  
但他现在就在这，贴在Wade家的外层墙壁上，手边就是Wade家的窗户。他悄悄探头去看，发现是Wade爸爸的卧室，Wilson先生正躺在床上，看一台老旧的电视。Peter吓了一跳，又急忙缩回脑袋来。  
他小心翼翼地转过身，顺着窗沿边爬，试图爬到下一个窗户去。房间里传出声响，Peter吓得停住了动作。Wilson先生走到窗户边，打开窗户，四处看了看，又关上窗户，拉上窗帘。Peter就趴在窗沿下面，刚才他只要一低头，就能看见Peter。  
Peter呼出一口气。这还是Peter第一次看见Wilson先生。他是个退伍军人，看上去身材高大，脸庞绷得紧紧的，有些吓人。他平复着狂跳的心，往下一个窗户爬去。Peter透过灯光朝房间里看去——这是个很简单的房间，四面墙上胡乱贴着各式各样的海报，唯二的家具是一张床和一张桌子。Peter看了看床，发现Wade躺在上面，盯着天花板。  
他曲起手指，轻轻地扣了扣窗户。Peter有些紧张地看了看旁边拉紧窗帘的房间，又敲了敲Wade房间的窗户。  
Wade动了动，他爬起来，看了看窗户，接着惊讶地睁大了眼睛——他看上去，看上去不是很好。Peter朝他比了个安静的手势，把他的小型蜘蛛机器人放出来，让它切割起玻璃来。他一边看看Wade，一边看向旁边的房间窗户，感觉手心都在冒汗了。机器蜘蛛终于切好玻璃，Wade急忙过来接住那块玻璃，轻轻地放到一边去。  
他们没有说一句话，因为担忧发出声响会让Wilson先生听见。Peter摸了摸裤兜，把他的手递到Wade面前，摊开，手心里躺着几个他的吸墙小装置。  
他朝Wade比了个口型：走吧。  
虽然他不知道Wade有没有看懂，但Wade朝他弯起嘴角。他接过了那些小装置，跟着Peter从窗户爬了出来。

他们一落地，取下装置后，就开始在街道上狂奔。Peter抓着Wade的手腕，带着他一直跑到大道上，那里停着一辆车。他打开车门，带着Wade钻进去。他们刚钻进去，Happy就说：“我先说好，小子，如果Tony问起来，我会全都说出去的。”  
“当然，当然。”Peter喘着气，“谢了，Happy。你把我们送到Stark大厦旁边的巷子口就行。”  
Happy翻了个白眼，但还是开起了车，一边从后视镜看了也在喘气的Wade一眼，说：“所以，你是在秘密谈恋爱还是——”  
“不是。”Peter打断他。男孩很快地看了Wade一眼，在Wade回看他之前移开了眼睛，“我们说好了，你什么都不问，只负责开车的。”  
“行吧。”Happy没好气地说，“那如果Tony问起来——”  
“我没有在谈恋爱，好吗？”Peter说，“就……就跟他说我只是出来和朋友见面。”  
“和朋友鬼混。”Happy说，“行。”  
Peter叹口气，他放松下来，才发现自己还抓着Wade的手腕，于是悄悄地松开了手，把手收了回来。  
Happy把他们送到小巷口，Peter把自己的蛛网发射器递给Wade一个，然后教他怎么快速地爬到Peter的房间附近。Wade学的很快，一看就会了，跟着他一起翻进了他的房间。  
Peter打开灯，把他的手套摘下来。Wade把装置都取下来，放到了Peter的桌子上。  
“Weasel发短信给你了？”Wade说，他微微喘着气，咳嗽了两声。  
“我收到了。”Peter说。  
“你可真够疯。”Wade笑起来，但他很快又开始咳嗽，他捂住自己的嘴，蹲下身去，剧烈地咳嗽起来。Peter吓了一跳，急忙跪到他面前，查看他的情况。  
Wade闷声咳嗽好一会儿，才终于停下来。Peter看了看他的脸，能看到他的眼睛肿了，鼻梁有些歪，脸上有些伤口，嘴角的伤口仍然没好。Peter看了看他的额头，发现那里也有一个伤口，还被有些蹩脚地缝了几针。  
这些伤口绝对不是Alex打出来的。  
Wade察觉到他的眼神，朝他咧咧嘴，比划了一下自己的额头，喘着气说：“酒瓶子，一下就碎在这。我自己照着镜子缝的，厉害吧。”  
Peter张张嘴，不知道该说什么。他眼眶有些发红，但只是问他：“你能站起来吗？”  
Wade点点头，Peter扶着他站起来，但他走路非常踉跄，Peter勉强把他扶到床边坐下，问他：“还有别的伤口吗？”  
Wade摆摆手：“没什么大不了的。”  
“给我看看。”Peter坚持道。  
Wade看了他一眼，说：“你确定吗？因为如果你点了头，我可是要脱衣服了，Peter。到时候你可不能说我强迫你什么的……”  
“给我看看。”Peter现在可没心思和他开玩笑。Wade抿抿嘴，把兜帽衫脱了下来，还有他的裤子。他身上有很多处淤青，胸口和腹部都有伤痕，腿上有像是鞭状物打出来的条状痕迹。  
“电话线。”他指了指腿，“我真没想到我们家还有那玩意儿。也没想到那玩意儿打人能留这么深的痕迹。”  
Peter吸了口气，那些伤痕有些还在开裂，还没好透。他把自己的被子拉过来，把Wade裹住：“在这等我一会儿。”  
他用手袖抹了抹眼睛，出了房间门。

Steve和Tony还坐在客厅里，小声地讨论着什么。Peter猜想他们应该是在讨论自己，因为一看到Peter出来，他们就中止了讨论，而是都朝他露出笑容来。  
“还没睡吗，Peter？”Steve说。Peter点点头，朝厨房走过去，他记得里面有一个小型的急救箱，虽然他们有医疗室，但Steve还是在这里放了一个。他把急救箱抱起来，往回走。Tony看了他一眼，说：“怎么，宝贝？你为什么要拿急救箱？等会儿……”他眯起眼睛来，“你是在哭吗？”  
Peter猛地吸了吸鼻子，他擦了擦自己的眼睛，说：“没，我做研究的时候刺激到眼睛了。刚才稍微伤到了自己一点，我去处理一下。”  
“什么？”Steve皱起眉来，“伤到哪了？给我看看。”  
Peter张张嘴，半天才说：“脚趾头。不严重，真的。”  
他小跑着回了房间，Tony和Steve一直看着他跑回房间，也没有再叫住他。

Peter关上房间门，上锁，又快步走回Wade身边。Wade裹着被子，坐在原地等着他。Peter跪下来，把急救箱打开，Wade就伸手来拦住他：“我自己可以，Peter。让我自己来吧。”  
Peter抬头看了看他，最后还是点点头，把急救箱推给他。Wade下了床，给自己的伤口上药。他只是轻轻皱着眉，除此之外什么声音都没发出来，像是已经习惯了似的。他很快就处理好了，往腿上简单地缠了缠绷带，让药不至于沾到别处。  
“好啦。”他说，“谢谢你。”  
Peter摇摇头，他不知道该说些什么，只是张张嘴，说：“你父亲做得不对。”  
“我知道。”Wade说，他的语气甚至平静得很，“他就是个混蛋。他大概觉得有个亲了男孩的儿子很丢脸吧。”  
他笑了一声，又说：“但我也没想过要告他之类的。他虽然是个混蛋……但他以前是个好父亲。”  
他垂下眼帘，Peter坐在他对面，安静地看着他。过了一会儿，Wade才吸吸鼻子，又朝他露出个笑容来：“不管怎么说，Peter。谢谢。你胆子可真大！我真没想到你居然敢爬过来救我——你真是个疯小子。”  
Peter轻声笑了两声。他从地上爬起来，从柜子里拿出另外一套被褥，往地上铺了铺，说：“你睡床吧，我睡地上就行。”  
“没事。”Wade站起身，“我睡地上吧。”  
“别和我抢啦，”Peter说，他拍了拍Wade的肩膀，“我可是救你出来的疯小子，我说了算。你睡床。”  
“那至少我们可以一起睡床吧？”Wade说。  
Peter低着头铺被子，说：“我不能和你睡一张床，Wade。”  
他没解释为什么，Wade也没有问。他坐到床上，看着Peter把被子铺好，摸了摸自己的鼻子，就慢慢在床上躺下来，裹到被子里。Peter拉上窗帘，关了灯，也躺到地上。  
“Peter？”Wade轻声说。Peter拉好被子，应了一声。  
“抱歉。”他道了歉。  
Peter感到疑惑，说：“你为什么道歉？”  
“因为……”Wade停顿了一会儿，“因为我亲了你。那是你的初吻，是不是？我看得出来。之后还出了那件事……这让我觉得很不好受。”  
Peter翻了个身，盯着天花板。过了好一会儿，他才轻声说：“你……你为什么要吻我？”  
这个问题真奇怪。Peter心想，他觉得有些喉咙发干，问出口就后悔了。他指尖有些发麻，好像舌头也发麻了，让他浑身不舒服。在他能清晰地听见自己心跳声的时候，他也听见了Wade的声音。  
“……我也不知道。”他回答。  
Peter眨眨眼。他深吸一口气，说：“那我们还能做朋友吧？”  
Wade沉默了一会儿，然后他说：“你还愿意和我做朋友吗？你不会恨我之类的？你那么在意你的……呃，秘密。你说过你不想被别人公布，不想‘被出柜’，可是都因为我……”  
“这不怪你，Wade。”Peter打断了他，“而且……其实，其实我也不怎么去想那些事了。既然已经被公布了，那就这样吧。但是……我不想因为这件事，而不能再和你聊天。我们还能做朋友吗？”  
Wade动了动。他低声说：“当然。”  
Peter感觉安心了不少。他在心里轻轻叹息，全身都放松下来，微微闭上眼睛。  
“晚安，Wade。”他轻声说。在安静的房间里，他听见了Wade轻声的回应，这让他很快就因为过于放松而沉入了梦乡。

第二天早晨，Steve来敲房门时，Peter差点吓得从地板上一跃而起。他挣扎着说：“这就起床了！别开门，我在换衣服！”然后从地上爬了起来。  
Wade也醒了，事实上，Peter甚至有些怀疑他有没有睡着，因为他看上去清醒得有些过分，而不像Peter，头发乱糟糟且睡眼惺忪，浑身没精打采。他昨晚没穿睡衣就睡觉了，现在爬起来就抓了抓自己的头发，又朝Wade看了看。  
“刚才那是你爸爸？”Wade说，他坐起身，在套兜帽衫。Peter点点头，说：“我先出去，等会儿你先顺着走廊，悄悄走到电梯那边去，再从电梯里出来，我跟他们说你要在这住两天。”  
“你确定这行得通吗？”Wade问，他似乎觉得这有些好笑，但Peter看上去严肃极了，他就收起了笑容。  
“听我的就行。”他说，“我先出去转移他们的注意力。作战开始。”  
“好的，长官。”Wade敬了个礼，Peter就钻出了房间门。

情况比Peter想得乐观得多。Steve和Tony都在厨房里，Tony正叼着一片面包看Stark Pad，见Peter走进来，就把Pad推给他看。  
“怎么样？这个新AI差不多完成了。”Tony说，“现在需要一点测验。比如说，你看——”  
他点了几个键，对着Pad说：“AI，告诉我现在Peter房间的情况。”  
Peter心里一跳，急忙说：“等会儿等会儿——”  
“报告Sir。”一个甜美又温和的女声响起来，“Peter的房间一切正常。”  
Peter松了一口气，看来Wade已经出去了。他瞪了Tony一眼，说：“你设计这个AI就是为了监视我的吗？”  
“哇哦，瞧你说的。这只是因为我还没上传，等上传以后，她就只属于你了。”Tony把面包塞到嘴里，“你们说不定还会一起瞒着我什么事呢——这我可不乐意。我给她加了很多保护协议，你得自己努力才能解锁她的更多功能。”  
Peter瞥了Tony一眼，Tony说：“别这么看我，任何事可没那么好就有现成的。”  
Steve端着牛奶走过来，朝Peter笑了笑：“给她取个名字吧？”  
Peter点了点Pad，有些犹豫。他想了半天，才说：“Karen吧，Karen怎么样？”  
Pad上的界面轻微波动了一会儿，然后又是那个声音：“当然，Peter，只要你喜欢。”  
Steve把鸡蛋和面包推给他，Peter接过来，说：“事实上，我是有件事想和你们说，呃……”  
“嘿！Stark先生，Rogers先生。”餐厅门口传来了声音，他们三个都回头去看，Wade站在那，朝他们热情地打着招呼：“介意我进来一起吃早餐吗？”  
Tony和Steve惊讶极了，猛地站起来，Steve护到Peter面前，说：“这位先生，你——”  
“他是我的朋友！”Peter急忙说，“他不是坏人。”  
Steve和Tony看了看Peter，更惊讶了。Wade咧开嘴，走过来，坐到Peter旁边：“是的，我是Peter的朋友，我从电梯出来，他一直没过来接我，我就直接过来了。”  
他朝Peter眨眨眼睛，又看向Steve：“我叫Wade Wilson。我没打扰到你们吧？”  
“这倒没有……”Steve和Tony慢慢地又坐了下来，Steve微微皱着眉，说：“抱歉，Wilson先生。Peter没和我们说你要过来。”  
“我刚想和你们说，”Peter摸了摸后颈，“这是我在学校里的学长。我们在，呃……学校里的学习小组认识的。”  
“是的，Peter可是我的小老师呢！”Wade笑着说，“我是说，他虽然比我小一级，脑袋瓜可比我聪明多了。”  
“嗯哼。”Tony看了看Peter，又看向Wade，“你们是——朋友？哪种意义的——”  
“就是朋友。”Peter打断了Tony，“普通朋友。”  
“好朋友。”Wade说。他们很快地对视了一眼，Peter张张嘴，说：“呃，是啊。好朋友。但就是朋友。”  
Steve和Tony也对视一眼，没追问这个问题。Steve站起来，又去打了个鸡蛋，一边说：“Wilson先生，Peter这周停学，但你不用去学校吗？”  
“噢，我也被停学啦。”Wade说，“因为我揍了那个让Peter停学的家伙一顿。脸上的伤就是那时候留下来的。”  
“哇哦，谢了，Wilson先生。”Tony说，“Peter没和我们说还有这回事。”  
Peter感觉自己都在冒冷汗了，Tony的眼神仿佛在说“如果还有什么事你没说你最好快点坦白否则你就完了”，而Peter知道他的确有事瞒着他们——比如，关于那张Wade亲吻Peter的照片。  
Steve给Wade倒了牛奶，又做了煎蛋和烤面包。Tony说：“说起那件事，我这里有个新消息。Wilson先生——”  
“叫我Wade就行。”Wade笑了笑。  
“行，Wade。正好你们俩都在这——”Tony皱皱眉，“没有第四个和这事有关的人了吧？”  
Peter立刻想起了Kevin，但他说：“没了。”  
“行。”Tony说，“人生充满惊喜，你们猜怎么着——那个Alex Davis，他爸是Stark工业档案情报管理部门的员工。他知道这事以后吓了一跳，想方设法给Pepper打了个电话，说要请我原谅他儿子——我压根还没想到有这回事呢。不过我说我得问问我儿子的意见，所以——”  
他摊摊手：“你们怎么说？要Alex当众给你们道个歉还是——？Davis先生说得倒是挺绝对的，说想怎么着他儿子都行，但这都取决于你们了。”  
Peter和Wade看了看对方，Wade轻声说：“都听你的。”  
这忽然让Peter灵光一闪，他看向Tony，说：“我不需要他当众向我道歉，但我需要他答应我一件事。”  
Tony摊摊手，示意他往下说。  
“我想让Alex保证，”Peter说，“每两天都会来参加一次皇后区的直弯友好交流互助组活动，停学期间，每次活动都不能缺席。如果他答应，那我们之间就没事了。”  
他看了看Wade，高个子男孩看上去也有些惊讶，但他很快说：“我同意Peter的要求。”  
Tony和Steve看了看对方，Tony说：“行，那就这么定了，我会告诉那小子的。”  
Peter又看了看Wade，朝他弯弯嘴角。Wade冲他眨眼睛，又接过自己的餐盘，低头吃煎蛋去了。


	5. Chapter 5

08.

Wade倚坐在楼梯的扶手上，悬空的一条腿晃了晃。他抱着双臂，看了看Peter，说：“你确定这行得通吗？他看上去真的火大得很呢。”  
Peter抿抿嘴，他站在Wade旁边，看着从互助组的活动室里走出来的人们。他回想起刚才，Alex坐在“直男组”里时，看向Peter的眼神简直可以用凶恶来形容。他死死地瞪着Peter，只有坐在他旁边的Wade发出动静才会转回去瞪Wade。他真的很有脾气掌控问题，Peter也不知道让他来这会不会有什么用。  
“现在也只能试试看了。”Peter说。这时，Alex从房子里走了出来，径直朝他们这边过来。Wade见他走来，跳下扶手，拦到Peter前面，站在他和Alex中间。  
“Alex。”Wade朝他抬抬下巴，“怎么样？”  
Alex冷笑一声，他侧过脸，指了指Peter：“如果不是我的那个软蛋老爹，谁会来这种恶心的地方？Parker，你给我记好了。”  
Wade挡开他的手，说：“后天下午同一时间，还是在这——你才给我记好了。”  
他朝Wade比了个中指，怒气冲冲地走了。Wade和Peter看着他走远，肩膀都慢慢松垮下来。  
“我得说，Alex真的不值得你给他第二次机会。”Wade说。  
“有时候……”Peter停顿了一会儿，说，“有时候，不是值得不值得的问题。每个人都会想要有第二次机会的，即使他们不表现出来，或者他们自己都不够清楚——但如果能让他们拥有这个机会，为什么不呢？”  
他朝Wade笑了笑，Wade看着他，转转眼睛，也笑了。  
“嘿，去艾伦小餐馆吃点东西怎么样？”他语气轻松地问。而Peter点了头。

停学一周后，Peter又回到了学校里。Ned和他击掌，Ned拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“欢迎回来，兄弟。这是这周你错过的东西。”  
“谢了，Ned。”Peter接过他递过来的笔记本。他察觉到周围仍然有些视线看向他，但明显没有一周前那么多。也许森田校长的策略真的起到了作用。  
“你说你叫Alex去互助组了，情况怎么样？”Ned说，“他没做什么吧？”  
“这倒没有，他挺‘听话’的。你真的该看看他的表情。”Peter笑起来，他们两个笑成一团的时候，忽然有个男孩从他们身边走过去，还朝Peter打了个招呼。  
Peter愣了愣，朝他挥挥手。他小声地问Ned：“那是你认识的人吗？”  
“不，不认识。但我猜……你有看学校论坛吗？”Ned小声说。  
Peter打开储物柜，一边说：“我看过一次，上面全是骂Wade的帖子，我就没有再打开过了。”  
“之前是有很多这样的帖子，后来又出现了很多声援Wade的帖子，还有些是Kevin搞起来的。”Ned说，“还有很多人在论坛里出柜了，因为‘最出名的直男Wilson都这么大胆，其他人何必躲躲藏藏呢？’……总之，你们现在可出名了。”  
Peter觉得这也许是好事，他挺高兴Wade没有再背负骂名了，但这感觉又挺奇怪的，因为他其实并不想这么引人注意，况且——  
“Wade没有出柜啊。”Peter说，“他并没有真的这么说过。”  
“可是他——”Ned张大嘴，“Peter，我知道你一直强调你们是朋友，就连发生了那样的事你也一直这么说——可是他真的会是直男吗？”  
“反正他没说自己不是。”Peter把储物柜关上，“我不知道Wade现在是怎么回事，他说他自己都不知道，但我知道他还没出柜呢。他说不定之后会后悔。”  
“后悔什么？后悔亲你还是后悔什么？”Ned追上Peter的脚步，但Peter只是抱着书快步往前走，一边说：“我怎么知道？我只是觉得。他虽然不知道自己还是不是直男，但他很明显对男孩不感兴趣。也许那只是他一时，呃，我不知道，一时冲动吧。或者是好奇？或者把我当成一种性取向测试的实验品？我不知道……”  
Peter忽然觉得有些不舒服，他抿抿嘴，摇摇脑袋，说：“反正我不知道，我们就别瞎猜了。”  
Ned叹了口气，说：“行吧，但如果有什么，你一定得告诉我，好吗？”  
Peter弯弯嘴角，和他碰了碰拳头。

在他们一起参加互助组几次后，Peter可以明显地感觉出Alex的变化。他不再摆着臭脸了，反而有时候会倾听别人讲自己的故事，他甚至有次比Peter和Wade还早到。Peter感觉到，也许是时候了。  
Kevin坐下来的第一时间就四处看了看。“你还没告诉我来这到底是干什么。”Kevin说，“什么时候小宅男也这么神秘了？”  
“到时候你就知道了。”Peter笑了起来，“但你得保证，你不会生我的气。”  
Kevin挑挑眉毛：“这我可说不准。‘小可爱’，哼？”他指了指他们这边的组名，“这里有没有什么‘超级猛男’之类的组名？”  
Peter悄悄指了指另一个方向。Kevin看了过去，张大嘴：“‘海滩救援队’。老天，这地方真好玩。”  
更多人走了进来，Peter看到了Wade，他一进门就朝Peter眨眨眼，身后还跟着Alex。Kevin看见了，他的表情立刻有些发冷，立刻移开了眼睛。  
“Peter，”Kevin低声说，“你最好保证你会好好解释这到底是在干什么，否则我一定会生气的。”  
“我保证我会保护好你的。”Peter回应说，“别担心，不会发生什么事的。有时候……我知道这挺上去有些强迫人，但有时候，你也可以给他一个第二次机会的，是吧？这都取决于你。”  
Alex坐了下来，他看见了Kevin，因此他看上去非常坐立不安。但Kevin始终偏着头，没有看Alex。活动很快就开始了，大家互相交流，参与几个简单的互动游戏，很快就到了讲述环节。坐在他们中心的Claire拍拍手，说：“今天有谁想和我们讲讲自己的故事吗？”  
Wade举了举手，连Peter都没想到他会这么做，有些惊讶地看着他，但Wade只是朝他眨眨眼睛。  
“好，Wade，你有什么故事要和我们分享吗？”Claire朝他眯着眼睛笑起来。Wade放下手，吸了口气，说：“实际上，我为什么来这，我也和大家说过了——因为我的前任女友甩了我，说我只是她的性取向试验品，她发现自己更喜欢女孩。这真是对一无所知的直男来说的致命打击。”  
大家都轻声笑起来，Wade捂着胸口，说：“当时我真的什么都不知道，觉得是不是我太烂了，导致她都对所有男人失望了。所以像是为了找安慰似的，我来了这个地方，想听听到底是怎么回事——至少告诉我，这不是因为我吧。接着，我在这遇到了我的同校同学。”  
Wade朝Peter摊摊手：“当然，我第一次和他打招呼的时候，他那种眼神就像是‘神啊为什么我会在这遇到个熟人请你现在就带走我吧’。”  
又有人笑了起来，Wade耸耸肩膀，语气轻松地说：“但不管怎么说，我们后来成了朋友。我得说……他影响了我很多，教会我很多。我知道我们没有那么多不同，就像有些人喜欢狗，有些人喜欢猫，我们对‘爱’的定义会有不同，对‘爱’的对象也有不同，但至少我们的感受是一样的。”  
他吸了口气，最后说：“我很高兴自己选择了这里，并且遇见了我的好朋友，Peter。我很幸运。”  
他把手放在胸前，微微鞠了个躬，表示自己的讲话结束。所有人都开始给他鼓掌，Kevin看了看Peter，朝他比了个口型：哇哦。Peter回应了一个有些窘迫的笑容。  
这时，坐在Wade旁边的Alex慢慢地举起了手。  
Claire合起手掌，朝他笑起来：“Alex，你也有什么要说吗？”  
Alex抿着嘴，慢慢地站了起来。所有人都在看他，但只有Peter看着他的眼神是那么紧张，又带着一些期待。Alex慢慢地说：“我来这是被强迫的，老实说。但在这待了一段时间，我感觉……我没有一开始那么讨厌这儿。”  
“我只是想说……我之前做了些很不好的事。”Alex用拳头揉了揉眼睛，吸了口气，“我也不想为自己找什么借口，我就是太懦弱，太……太阴暗了。我想向你道歉，Kevin，我之前伤害了你。对不起。”  
大家都愣住了，Peter悄悄看了看Kevin，看见他绷紧了自己的下巴，紧紧地盯着Alex。Claire先打破了沉默，他说：“……那，Kevin，你觉得呢？”  
Kevin站了起来，面对着Alex。他说：“我不会说‘没关系’，Alex。因为这一点也不是‘没关系’。”  
Alex的表情有些难过，只是低下头去。Kevin接着说：“但有人和我说，要给别人第二次机会。”他低头看了看Peter，又抬起头来，“所以这取决于你，Alex。我希望你以后至少能弄明白自己到底想要什么，而且不要再这么混蛋了。”  
Kevin坐了下来，Alex用力点点头，又说：“Peter和Wade，我也很抱歉。我做了很混蛋的事，我知道，我也不期望你们可以原谅我，只是……我很抱歉。”  
他鞠了个躬，然后慢慢地坐下来。大家都有些惊讶，包括Claire，但他还是拍拍手，说：“哇哦，我们也许该给Alex鼓鼓掌。”  
大家鼓起掌来，Alex抿抿嘴，笑起来，说：“我下次来可以换一个组吗？”  
Claire更惊讶了，他说：“小姐们先生们，我们这是赶上了直播现场呢！当然啦，Alex，很高兴你找到了自己的定位。大家再给他鼓鼓掌好吗？”  
Peter看看Kevin，他虽然仍然面无表情，但看上去没有那么紧绷了。Peter又看向Wade，发现他悄悄朝自己比了个“OK”的手势，又挤眉弄眼起来，Peter朝他轻声笑了。

Peter和Wade站在互助组的房子外，看见Kevin和Alex在那边说话。“你第一次跟我说，Alex不是无药可救的时候，我还在想你真是个异想天开的单纯小宝贝。”Wade说，他朝Peter笑了笑，“但是，看啊，你居然真的做到了。真了不起，Peter。”  
“这应该说多亏了Tony。”Peter吐了吐舌头，“有钱真好。”  
Wade大笑了一声：“是啊，有钱什么都好。”  
“你真的不打算再住在我们那了？”Peter说，“可是Stark大厦真的有很多空闲房间，你知道。”  
“没关系。我知道我爸根本没有在找我，我想他应该松了口气，他终于摆脱我了。”Wade耸耸肩，“但我也不能总是赖在你那。我问了Weasel，他最近已经搞到了装修酒吧的钱，很快酒吧就要开业了，我可以去那里找个工作。他说他会给我找个公寓房间。”  
Peter摸摸鼻子，说：“好吧，但如果你需要帮忙……”  
“我知道。”Wade朝他咧咧嘴，“谢谢，Peter。你总是在帮助别人，你总是对别人这么好。老实说，虽然有钱的Stark很不错，但你帮了我们所有人。这一切都是你的功劳，Peter，这一切都应该感谢你。”  
Peter有些不好意思地摇摇头，他说：“我只是做了些我能做到的事，这些事大家都能做到。”  
Wade朝他弯弯嘴角，伸手揉了揉他的头发。这时，Kevin忽然叫住了他们。  
“嘿。”Kevin朝他们快步走来，笑了笑，“我真没想到，你们可真有勇气。”  
“你没生气吧？”Peter笑着问他，Kevin只是朝他摆摆手。他又说：“但是我的转学手续还是办好了，下周我就得走了。在我走之前，我打算在我家开个派对，你们愿意来吗？”  
“当然了。”Peter马上说。Wade朝他咧开嘴：“你愿意请一个脱衣舞男为我们跳舞吗？”  
“你去当那个脱衣舞男吧，Wilson，我敢肯定你能赚个满裤带。”Kevin指了指Wade，朝他们挥挥手，“谢了，Peter，Wade。到时候见！”  
他转身走开了，Peter和Wade看了看对方，聊着天，也朝May婶家去了。

这种事为什么还会发生第二次？  
Peter头疼得要命，有光亮敲打着他的眼睑，他眼前是红与黑的混杂，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他不是第一次体会这种感觉了——他昏昏沉沉，但他知道，这是他又喝醉了一次。  
他还能依稀记得昨晚的景象：他和Wade一起到了Kevin的家，去参加他的告别派对。很多同学都来了，甚至Alex，他在和Kevin说话，他们看上去好了很多。Peter还差点被几个出柜的男孩拽过去聊天，但Jefferson把他救走了，说是橄榄球队都想见见他。接下来……接下来的事，Peter就记不太清了，他只记得，那里的酒精饮料真的挺好喝。  
酒精饮料。对！酒精饮料，天啊，他怎么能又干一次这种蠢事？  
Peter皱紧眉头，嘶嘶吸气，勉强睁开了眼睛。他第一眼看见的就是Wade的脸。和上次差不多，但让Peter心脏都差点停跳一秒的是，睡着的Wade离他特别、特别近，  
Peter吓了一跳，他猛地往后一退，脊背重重地撞到了墙上，让他轻声地嗷嗷叫。他揉着眼睛，发现这是他在May婶家的房间的双层床，他们两个挤在下层，Wade侧躺着，仍然闭着眼睛，似乎还没醒。他离Peter真的太近了，近到Peter几乎可以看清他有些长的，在阳光下有些浅色的睫毛，近到Peter能感觉到他身体散发的热度。Peter用尽全力让自己贴着墙壁，离Wade远一些，他还下意识地检查了一下自己的衣物，发现它们一件不落地穿在他身上，这才松了口气。  
他一点也不记得昨晚了发生了什么，以及他们怎么会睡在一起。May婶肯定见过Wade了，他们有没有说什么？May婶发现Peter居然喝醉了，会不会生气？Peter脑子转得飞快，但实际上什么都没想出来，发生的事情太多太突然，他觉得自己的脑子都在发烫，差不多要融化了。  
就在这时，Wade动了动。他皱皱眉，然后慢慢地睁开了眼睛。在他完全睁开眼睛之前，他打了个哈欠，然后才揉着眼睛看向Peter。  
他们盯着对方，好一会儿都没说话。Peter想问问他这是怎么回事，但Wade的表情——那就像是被Peter抓到了他正在做什么很不好的事的表情，那完全剥离了他的面具的表情，那过于像个孩子而让Peter感觉有些陌生的表情——Peter完全开不了口。  
就在他们之间的空气都快凝固的时候，May忽然猛地推开了房间门。  
“起床啦，男孩们——”她的话停住了，笑容也停在脸上。Wade和Peter同时看向她，Peter觉得自己的呼吸更加困难了。May有时候就会忘记敲门，Peter抱怨过她几次，她也时不时记得敲敲门，但这次怎么偏偏就——  
“……我给你们几分钟，整理一下自己然后出来吃早餐，好吗？”她说，接着带上了门。

他们三个围着餐桌坐下，May把自制三明治抬上来。她似乎在试图缓和气氛，所以一直在滔滔不绝地说着什么，但Peter根本没有办法去回答她。他在出房间之前看了一眼自己的床上层，那里的杂物都被收走了，他猜想是May收好后让Wade睡在上面，但Wade并没有，他和Peter睡在了一张床上……他为什么要这样做？  
Wade坐在他旁边，低着头，似乎伶牙俐齿和俏皮玩笑全都飞走了似的，一语不发。他用来伪装自己的面具似乎完全不见了，Peter对此反而有些不知所措。  
“所以——”May坐下来，朝他们两个笑了笑，“我不知道……呃，你们昨晚一起回来的时候，Wade还说你们只是朋友，Peter也没和我说过；但是，这么看来你们其实是……”  
她不太确定，于是比了个手势，示意他们直接说出来。Peter深吸一口气，说：“我们，我们只是……”  
是什么？Peter忽然有些卡壳。只是朋友？但Peter总觉得有些奇怪，他心里有种怪异的感觉，这感觉一直在阻止他把这个词说出口。对Peter来说……难道他们不只是朋友吗？  
“我们只是朋友。”Wade说。  
Peter惊讶地回头去看他，Wade也看了他一眼，但很快移开了视线。Wade慢慢地笑起来，他朝May咧开嘴，调皮地眨眨眼睛：“我本来想睡在上面，但Peter喝太醉啦，他一直抓着我。抱歉，婶婶，你不会误以为……”  
May愣了愣，然后很快也笑起来：“噢！我只是吓了一跳。你知道，Peter之前在学校里也发生过那件事，我还以为……”  
Peter知道，Wade的面具又回来了，他摸索着，又把它捡了起来。他知道Wade在尝试为他们做解释，为自己作解释，也是一种保护Peter，保护他自己，保护他们的方式。  
但不知为何，Peter却一点也高兴不起来。

早餐过后，Wade就离开了。Peter询问了May关于昨晚的情况，基本都和他想的差不多——Wade扶着东歪西倒的Peter走到May婶家，说自己是Peter的朋友，被热情的May留下来过夜。May本来想让他睡客房，但他说自己和Peter睡在一个房间就好，还可以顺便照顾Peter。于是May收拾了Peter的双层床的上层，让Wade可以睡在上面。但不知道为什么，早晨的时候，他们就睡在一张床上。除此之外，没有别的。  
Peter又被May追问了一会儿他和Wade的关系，Peter只能搪塞几句，就跑回了自己的房间。他躺在床上，打开自己的手机看了看学校的论坛。里面有一些关于Kevin家派对的帖子，还有些偷拍了他和Wade的照片，甚至还有些女孩在下面留言说特别喜欢他们两个待在一起……  
Peter觉得有些好笑，他给Ned发了条短信，问他昨晚自己有没有在派对上做什么不好的事。Ned告诉他，他只是喝太多酒精饮料，又倒了，Wade就说自己送他回家，没有别的。  
没有别的。May婶也这么说，没有别的。也许真的没有别的什么，Wade送他回家，他们睡在了一张床上，就这么多。也许Wade懒得爬到上面，也许他真的一直抓着Wade，也许Wade自己也有些累有些醉所以将就睡了下来。也许真的没有别的。  
朋友也会这么做，不是吗？朋友是会和对方一起睡的，这没什么奇怪的，不是吗？  
Peter盯着他的双层床之间的隔板，轻声说：“我们是朋友。”  
这么说出来就一点都没有阻隔，可为什么刚才May问起来的时候，他却说不出口呢？


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点点车！

09.

相安无事的几周过去了，转眼间返校节快到了，学校里到处都在准备活动和舞会。Kevin转了学，Alex有时候会在学校里和Peter打招呼，还告诉Peter，即使Peter之后没怎么去那个互助组，他也经常会去那。Jefferson一直在问Peter什么时候再在Stark大厦再开一次派对，他对Tony的收藏念念不忘。Flash仍然会在学习小组里开Peter的玩笑，而Peter也随他去了。而Ned和Peter回归了最开始的经常在放学后一起去漫画店的日子，因为——  
因为Wade再也没有和Peter讲过一句话。  
自从照片那件事过去后，Wade身边再也没有围绕着一大堆的女孩，他也不会再轻轻松开那些女孩挽着他的手，然后再笑着朝Peter打招呼了。有时候他们在走廊上遇见，Wade都是孤身一人，他只会朝Peter点点头，然后就走了过去。  
Peter撞见过几次，在走廊的拐角，有男孩低头朝Wade说着什么。Wade总是会伸出手，摸摸那些男孩的头发，把他们的头发别到耳后去。然后他会摇摇头，转身离开。Peter知道那都是被他撞见的告白现场，但Wade全都拒绝了。  
也许很多人都认为Wade是Gay，也有人认为他还是直男或者是双，毕竟他并没有和Peter在一起。还有人说，也许Peter知道是怎么一回事。  
但Peter并不知道。有时候他会给Wade发简讯，询问他最近怎么样，或者问他愿不愿意出来见个面，一起去艾伦小餐馆坐会儿之类的。他在努力挽回他们之间的友谊，但Wade只告诉他，Weasel那边很忙，他抽不出时间。  
最后他告诉Peter，他很抱歉，他没有要伤害Peter的意思，只是需要点时间好好想想。  
Peter根本不知道他需要想什么。他不想失去Wade，他希望他们还可以继续……  
Peter不知道，继续做朋友吗？  
他躺在床上，怎么也睡不着。Karen察觉到了，她是Peter的专属AI，所以Peter可以决定她什么时候开启，什么时候关闭。这几周，Peter都开着她。  
“我检测到你没有进入睡眠，Peter。”她轻声说，“你有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
Peter把脸埋在枕头里，过了好一会儿才翻过身，说：“Karen，我知道这问题挺傻的，但你觉得……朋友是什么？”  
“是跨越一切条件，两个带有情感的物种在大部分认知上达到共识，并给予对方关心和帮助。”Karen说，“虽然我可能不符合一些物种条件，但Peter，就像我是你的朋友一样。”  
Peter眨眨眼睛，说：“是呀，你当然是我的朋友。那有没有可能，朋友会……我不知道，对对方有别的情感？就像是……”  
他不知道怎么描述，只能看着房间的角落。  
“你听上去有心事。”Karen说，“你知道，我会一直陪着你，所以你可以告诉我你的困扰。”  
Peter叹了口气。“是我的一个……朋友。”他轻声说，“我们之间有些奇怪。”  
“你们吵架了吗？”Karen问。  
Peter摇摇头：“不是。只是……我不知道，我感觉我们之间可能……可能不是朋友。不只是朋友。但我以前一直以为他喜欢女孩的。”  
Karen沉默了一会儿，她说：“所以，你觉得他喜欢你，是吗？”  
Peter睁大眼睛，他用力地摇摇头：“不可能，他不可能喜欢我，他只是——”  
他没说下去，Karen追问道：“只是什么？”  
“只是……”Peter移开眼睛，“我不知道。可如果他真的……呃，喜欢我，他为什么不直接告诉我，只是说他需要时间想想？”  
“也许他自己也不清楚是怎么回事。”Karen说，“人类要从朋友领域走出来的确是件不简单的事，Peter。也许你应该再等等。”  
Peter闭上眼睛，他轻声说：“谢谢你，Karen。”  
“不用谢，Peter。”Karen说，“晚安。”

也许他该再等等。Peter坐在艾伦小餐馆里，看着那两个老人聊天。坐在轮椅上的老人撇撇嘴，但还是握了握另一个老人的手，让他轻声笑起来。Steve坐在他对面，他们两个在周末早晨跑步归来，来这里吃两个三明治。Tony估计还没起床，Peter穿着运动背心，露着的胳膊有些凉，让他轻轻打了个寒噤。Steve看见了，把自己的外套解下来，递给他。  
“你最近看上去不太开心。”Steve说，“怎么了吗？”  
Peter披上外套，朝他扯扯嘴角，说：“这很明显吗？”  
Steve点点头：“因为你什么情绪都会表现在脸上，Peter，这很明显。”  
Peter撇撇嘴角。也许他需要一个真正的面具才能阻挡住他的这些秘密泄露出去。但Wade不需要真正的面具。他戴上面具，就能和所有人天天嬉笑打闹，但他摘下一半面具，Peter就知道他父亲和他的情况，以及他腿上的伤痕。他摘下整个面具，他就离开了Peter，说自己需要时间好好想想。  
到底是他们谁打破了谁的防御？连Peter自己都想不清楚了。  
“我只是在想……”Peter低声说，“如果朋友之间有别的感情，他们是不是就不能是朋友了？”  
他说完，又很快地看看Steve，说：“我只是想知道，就只是……”  
Peter闭上嘴。他干嘛要解释？他明明知道Steve能看出来。Steve看着他，却并没有追问他，只是说：“Peter，这是很复杂的事。但也很简单。你要知道……人类的爱是可以跨越一切东西的，包括地点，种族，信仰……甚至可以跨越人类自己塑造出来的东西：比如智能AI，比如所谓的性取向和性别转换者……”他朝Peter笑了笑，“爱也可以包含很多东西，可以存在在很多情感之间。朋友不过是爱的一部分。就像我和Tony，我们是彼此的伴侣，但我们也是彼此的朋友。再比如我和你，我们是家人，但我也是你的朋友，不是吗？”  
Peter朝Steve眨眨眼睛。  
“所以，即使友谊可能会转变成别的，即使朋友可能会变成恋人，家人……但只要你们彼此支撑，彼此了解，彼此包容，并且彼此之间存在着爱，你们会是家人，但也会是彼此最好的朋友。”  
Steve说，他看了看手机，说：“快吃吧，Tony醒了，在找你呢。”  
Peter朝Steve笑了笑，把三明治很快解决了。

一直到返校节当天，Peter才询问Michelle是否愿意做自己的舞伴。女孩朝他挑挑眉，说：“怎么，所以你是没有男孩约了？”  
Peter抓抓自己的脸。其实的确有男孩询问他是否愿意在舞会当天和自己跳舞，但他拒绝了。Michelle见他半天没说出什么所以然来，就摆摆手，答应了他的邀请。Peter好歹找到一个人陪自己去舞会，心里放松了不少。  
但他又想起Wade，不知道Wade会找谁做自己的舞伴？他知道虽然有照片那事，但Wade还是有一些追求者没放弃，其中也包括不少火辣的女孩。但他隐约又会想，Wade会不会带一个男孩来参加舞会？  
这真是个有些滑稽的想法，但Peter居然还是考虑起了这一点的可能性，毕竟他之前看到过那么多次男孩向Wade告白的情况。  
他心事重重地来到舞会，连自己都不清楚自己为什么会这么忧心。返校节一向声势浩大，Peter走进舞会现场时，Michelle已经站在那等他了，Peter这才想起来，他应该去接Michelle一起来的。  
但Michelle一点也不在意，她接过Peter的胸花，说：“我看到Wilson了，就在那边。”  
Peter惊讶地看看她，但又控制不住自己地去看Wade的方向。他站在角落，穿着简单的衬衫，手里拿着酒杯，仍然是独自一人。  
他没有带舞伴。  
Peter移回目光，因为音乐变了，现在该是跳舞的时候。他拉着Michelle的手，牵着她走到舞池里。  
“或许你应该和他谈谈。”一起步，Michelle就说，“这样你还可以放过我的脚。”  
“什么？不，”Peter干巴巴地笑了起来，“我不会踩到你的。”  
Michelle点了点他的肩膀，说：“但是，说真的，Peter。你应该看看他的方向。”  
Peter看了看Wade，发现他也在看自己。他们的目光交汇，Wade又移开了眼睛。他放下酒杯，转身走向舞会的后门，推门走了出去。  
Michelle停下了脚步。  
“你应该和他谈谈。”她拍了拍Peter的胸花，“这会有什么损失？反正你们现在也不像朋友。”  
Peter看了看她，说：“你真的应该停下喜欢观察别人的习惯了，这挺吓人的。不过……抱歉，Michelle，我以后会补偿你的。”  
女孩朝他挥挥手，走下了舞池。Peter跳下舞池，急匆匆地穿过人群，推开舞会的后门。Wade低着头，手插在裤兜里，在空无一人的走廊上。Peter喊道：“Wade！”  
Wade回过头，有些惊讶地看着他。Peter走过去，手心都开始冒汗了。他要说什么？他根本没想好。也许他可以问问，“你还需要多少时间？”——可这听上去有些刻薄。“嘿，最近好吗？”——这又有些奇怪。  
他路过大排的储物柜，走到Wade面前。Wade抿着嘴，朝他弯弯嘴角。Peter也朝他笑了笑。  
“呃，这儿人真多。”Peter说，“你出来透透气吗？”  
“是啊，事实上，我打算回去了。”Wade呼出口气，“反正我也没有带舞伴，是吧。”  
Peter摸了摸自己的后颈，说：“所以……你是在Weasel那住吗？还是他给你找到了公寓？”  
“找到了，但是要再过一段时间才能搬进去，我已经把东西都收拾好了。我爸让我赶紧滚呢。”他笑了笑。Peter摩挲着自己的指节，说：“所以……”  
再一次，他没能说完这句话。Wade忽然伸出手来，把他脱离发胶掌控的几缕头发轻轻地别到他的耳后。Peter的心跳停了一秒，接着很重地跳起来，重到Peter自己都吓了一跳。他慢慢抬起头，去看Wade。高个子男孩张张嘴，犹豫着说：“Peter，这个问题可能很奇怪，但……我想了很久，我觉得这有这样才能真正告诉我怎么回事……你能让我再吻你一下吗？”  
Peter睁大眼睛，他的心跳似乎更重了，几乎要从他的胸口掉出来。Wade看着他，等待他的回应，但表情却一点也不游刃有余。Peter慢慢地眨着眼睛，半天才说：“……你可以向我保证吗？”  
“保证什么？”Wade问。  
“如果你……觉得不喜欢，或者恶心……”Peter说，“我们还能做彼此的朋友吗？”  
Wade看着他，微笑了一下。  
“我保证。”他说。  
Peter点点头。如果这只是个实验，那就让它发生吧。这会有什么损失呢？Peter从一开始就不应该喜欢Wade的，他不是警告过自己了吗？  
他们退到储物柜的边缘，让储物柜可以挡住他们。Wade的一只手搂住他的腰，另一只手扶着他的肩膀。Peter靠着墙，慢慢闭上眼睛。Wade凑近了他，温热又湿润的气息溜进他们中间，然后Wade轻轻地吻了他一下，就像是在试探。Peter没有睁开眼睛，也没有避开，他只是微微屏着呼吸，安静地、无畏地等待着。但好一会儿，Wade都没有再动作。  
Peter睁开了眼睛。他微微张开嘴，但不知道该说什么。也许这就是他等到的结局了？Wade站在他面前，低着头，也没有开口。他应该问问Wade，所以，按照Wade保证过的，他们还可以是朋友，不是吗？  
Peter一开始就应该做好面临这种情况的准备的，他应该知道可能会发生这样的事：本来是直男的Wade，因为一时糊涂而对他产生了模糊的情感，但是再次接触后才会知道，原来自己喜欢的还是女孩。他应该知道的，他一直都那么希望他们可以回到原来的朋友状态。他为什么一直不愿意去面对呢？  
也许Peter应该拒绝Wade的请求，也许……他们就这么回到朋友的状态会更好。Peter垂下眼帘，他应该开两句玩笑，给Wade一个台阶，然后他们就可以重新做回朋友。  
但Peter什么也说不出来，他只是忽然觉得一种没来由的委屈，让他鼻子发酸。他需要尽快离开这种境地，他也需要时间思考，又或者，他不应该和Wade做朋友。  
他还没说话，结果却是Wade先开口了。他微微直起身子，说：“现在几点了？”  
Peter愣了愣，还没等他反应过来，Wade又俯下身，一只手捧住他的脸，结结实实地吻住他。Peter惊讶极了，他睁大了眼睛，Wade的舌头就趁这时候探了进来，卷住他的舌头。  
舞会后门被人撞开，几个男孩嬉笑着从后门走出来，朝另一个方向去了。Wade结束了这个吻，他们两个在储物柜后的阴影下，没被人发现，但Peter仍然呼吸不畅，心跳快得吓人，在他不知道的情况下，他的脸也在发烫。Wade低下头，用额头抵着他的额头，轻声说：“你只说我不喜欢这个吻该怎么办……但没说如果我喜欢该怎么办。”  
Peter看着他发亮的眼睛，不知道该怎么回答他，只是支支吾吾了一会儿。Wade笑起来，说：“我们可以不只做朋友吗，Petey？”

May打开家门时，看见Peter和Wade都站在门口。Peter低着头，说：“呃，May婶，Wade可以在这住一晚上吗？”  
Wade朝May挥挥手，咧开嘴笑起来。May欣然同意，让开条路让他们进来。  
“你们先轮流洗个澡吧？我去把床的上铺收好。”她笑着说，走进了Peter的房间。Wade让Peter先去洗澡，自己去帮May收床。Peter还在有些混乱，所以胡乱应了下来，往浴室去了。  
他换好睡衣，走进房间时，May已经把Peter一套宽松许多的衣服给了Wade，让他当睡衣穿。Wade去了浴室，Peter帮May把剩下的东西收好，把上铺空出来。  
May嗅了嗅，确认Peter没有再喝醉，这才亲亲他的额头，走了出去。Peter躺到床上，面朝着墙，脑袋里乱糟糟的，什么头绪都理不出来。他听见Wade在外面和May说了两句话，然后他的房间门被打开。  
Wade关了灯，走了过来。Peter的心跳更快了，他觉得身下的床板似乎都在震动。Wade走到了床边，但Peter知道他不会爬到上铺去的——他掀开Peter的被子，钻了进来，侧躺着揽住Peter的腰，让他和自己贴在一起。Peter眨着眼睛，试图平稳自己的心跳，但它只是跳得越来越快，越来越重。真希望Wade没有听出来。  
Wade吻了吻他的耳朵，Peter微微撇过头去，Wade就又捏着他的下巴，亲了亲他的嘴角。他刚洗完澡，手心很烫，顺着Peter的T恤下摆蹭了进去。Peter吓了一跳，特别是他感觉Wade的另一只手滑到了下面，钻进了他的睡裤。  
“Wade……！”他惊慌起来，小声说，“May婶还在外面——”  
“嘘……”Wade用气音说，“只要我们小声点就没事了。”  
Peter微微红了脸，他抓了抓床单，说：“……可我怎么知道自己能不能小声？我又没有……没有经历过这种事。”  
Wade贴着他的肩膀，吭哧笑起来：“没关系。我保证我会注意的，好吗？就算你是出声派，我也会帮你盖住声音，不会让你婶婶听见的——我有些经验，你可以相信我。”  
“这真不公平……”Peter嘟囔。  
“嘿，这哪里不公平？”Wade的手从他的内裤边钻了进去，“我没有和男人做这事的经历，你也没有，我们不是扯平了？别担心，我们不会做太远的，我保证不会有人发现。”  
Peter脸上发红，他死死地盯着墙，直到Wade的一只手掀起他的T恤，抚摸到他的胸前，一只手握住了他的性器。Peter咬住下唇，强迫自己不要发出声音，但他的呼吸急促起来。Wade轻轻地揉捏他的乳尖，另一只手缓慢套弄着。他亲了亲Peter红透了的耳朵，低声说：“我有一天做了个梦，Peter……我梦见了你。”  
Peter用手捂住了自己的嘴，他微微闭上眼睛，全身都颤抖起来。Wade没有停下套弄，只是紧紧地贴着Peter，在他胸口的手继续往上摸。  
“不是那种……很怪异的梦。我只是梦见我们一起躺在床上，就像现在一样，你的背贴着我的胸口，我们紧紧贴在一起。”Wade叹息，他的手从Peter的领口探出来，轻轻拉开Peter捂住自己嘴的手，用自己的手捂住Peter的嘴。Peter喘息着，紧紧闭着眼睛，一只手揪紧床单，另一只手抓住了Wade的胳膊。Wade加快了套弄的速度，一边贴着他的耳朵说：“在梦里我们什么都没干，甚至连聊天都没有，只是很安静地躺在一起……但不知道为什么，我觉得全身都很暖，就好像我们两个是同一个人。”  
Peter呜咽了一声，Wade的手摩挲着他渗水的顶端，Peter浑身止不住地颤抖，他轻轻挣扎了一下，但Wade只是轻声安抚他，手上的速度却一点不停。Peter紧紧地揪住床单，射在了Wade手心里，Wade全都接住了。Peter用力喘着气，感觉自己的喉咙都有些发干。Wade够到他放在桌子上的纸，擦擦手，又凑过来亲了他的脸一下。Peter浑身发软，冒着虚汗，几乎没什么力气。  
Wade把额头抵在Peter肩膀上，轻声说：“我从梦里醒来，一个人，在Weasel酒吧的沙发上……我真的很想你。”他停顿了一会儿，“但我害怕我会吓到你，也怕你不愿意再和我做朋友了。”  
Peter眨眨眼睛，他慢慢地转过身来，和Wade面对面躺着。他的床很窄，两个人都必须侧躺才不至于掉下床去，所以他们仍然贴在一起。Peter朝Wade弯弯嘴角，轻声说：“我听一个睿智的老爸说，我们仍然可以做朋友。我们可以是……呃，可以是伴侣，”Peter脸上发烫，“又可以是彼此的朋友。”  
Wade看着他，慢慢地笑起来。他亲了亲Peter的鼻尖，说：“我还是不是很清楚你们那边的……但我会努力的。”  
Peter也笑了，他说：“你不需要努力学会什么……你现在就挺好的。”  
Wade凑过来，又吻了他一下。Peter低声笑起来，手搭到他的腰上。Wade一边吻他，一边轻声问：“介意我蹭蹭吗？”  
Peter微微皱起眉，说：“什么是‘蹭蹭’？”  
他听见窸窸窣窣的响声，Wade似乎把手伸进被子里干了什么，他又伸过手，把Peter的裤子微微往下脱。他朝Peter挑挑眉：“就是，蹭蹭。”  
Peter还没来得及问，就感觉Wade在摸他的屁股。他小声抗议，挣扎了一下，但Wade轻笑着，把他往自己一拉。直到他们完全贴到一起，Peter红了脸——他知道“蹭蹭”是什么了。在这种情况下，他一片混乱的脑袋居然还在想：这可能吗？Wade居然也勃起了。  
Wade的性器蹭着他的，手还搂着他的腰。Peter伸出手，轻轻地搭在Wade的腰上。Peter抵住Wade的额头，慢慢地呼出一口气。Wade的手轻轻地握住他们贴在一起的性器，又一个吻落在Peter嘴角。Wade亲吻他的鼻尖和睫毛，轻轻叹气。Peter因为他的体温，以及有些发烫的气息而微微发抖，他胸腔里似乎膨胀得都快破开了，心跳的声音好像能传出很远。他忽然意识到，他也很想Wade。虽然Wade有些湿润的手和嘴唇是第一次离他那么近，第一次这么频繁地落在他的脸上，嘴上，身上，但他却像是许久不见那样地想念。  
他们一遍又一遍地接吻，在床上轻轻地动作着，身体交叠又发着抖。Peter隐约间可以看见透过门缝的光熄灭了，他们没有发出声音，没有任何人发现他们的秘密。

Wade下了床，他走到双层床的楼梯边，又看了Peter一眼。Peter躺在床上，安静地看着他。Wade朝他弯弯嘴角：“晚安。”  
Peter把被子拉上来，一直拉到下巴下面，说：“晚安。”  
Wade爬到上面去，Peter侧着耳朵，听着他爬到上铺时，隔板发出的嘎吱声。Wade躺了下来，轻轻地敲了敲隔板，Peter便笑起来。  
房间里很安静，Peter仍然浑身疲软，但他至少知道，今夜他们不再孤独，而Wade的面具终于还是掉在了地上，没有发出一点声响，因此也只有Peter一个人知道这个秘密。


End file.
